Between Life and Death
by Kawaii Ayame
Summary: A/U Fic~The Kenshin-gumi are reincarneted in present day; with new lifes,and no memory of their past ones. Only one soul remembers the past,and has vowed to take revenge for an event that occured in the Meji...using Kaoru as their pawn...Chap.10 UP!!
1. A New Life

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

A/N: Ok...Ok...I know I haven't finished "Secrets of the Past" but, I got the idea for this story a few nights ago. So Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 : A new Life.

The day was not one that he wanted to remember. The sooner he found the place he was looking for...the better. The rain was coming down so hard he could barley see through his wind shield. "I hope I don't hit a cat or something...." he mumbled to himself. Sighing, Kenshin Himura struggled to keep control of his car. "Now, were the hell am I going?" Pulling over to the side over the road, he took out a piece of paper with horrid handwriting on it.

"Damn it Sano. I wish you would of at least TYPED up the directions like you did your letter. How am I ever going to find these Apartment buildings with his directions, and in this storm?!"

Kenshin had just finalized his divorce and was planning to move to another part of town. Before he had a chance to look at some good homes, his old friend Sanosuke Sagara called him up. Apparently there was a new opening at the Apartment complex he lived at and he want Kenshin to move in. At first Kenshin was going to decline but decided otherwise. ' Maybe hanging with Sano will help me through all this' And with that he had Sano send him directions.

"Now I'm regretting all this..." Kenshin pulled back onto the main road. He knew he had to be in the right area. All he had to do was look for a sign. Looking out the side window for a brief second he caught a glimpse of the place he was looking for.

"There it is!" Stopping, did almost no good, as the slick road almost cause him to spin. Putting his car in reverse he backed up and drove into the parking lot. He parked near the steps to the 2nd floor and turn the car off. Then he took out the letter Sano had wrote him. 

Kenshin,

When you get to the apartments your room is on the second floor, last one on the right side. My room is 4 doors down. I already told the land lord you'd be movin' in. You should have the key I sent with this letter. Stop by if you don't come in too late. Till then.

Sano

"I'd better not bother him, its too late to strike up a conversation with him." Kenshin pulled down the visor above his head where he had put the key. The key fell on his lap, along with a photo. He picked up the picture, eyes turning sad. "Tomoe...I hope this divorce is really what you wanted...you were right though...we were to young to have started out like that. I hope your life will be well." Stuffing the picture into his back jeans pocket, he picked up the key, and the backpack that was in the front passengers seat. Stepping out of the car he unfolded his umbrella, shut the car door, and locked it.

"This place looks better then I though it would. I figured Sano wouldn't have enough money to afford to live somewhere like this..."

He reached the second floor and his room was right there. A name plate had already been put on the door. Unlocking it, he walked in and put his stuff down. "Where's the light...?" Before he could find it, it turned on by itself.

"Hey there! Its about time you got here!"

Kenshin eyed the tall man sitting on a couch in the corner of the room. "Sano...what in gods name are you doing here...?" Sano laughed and stood up. "I thought I'd surprise you that's all. What took so long anyway?" Kenshin sighed as Sano threw him what looked like a spare key. Putting it in his pocket he held up his written directions.

"Your directions sucked. And the rain was a pain to deal with." Kenshin leaned against the wall and took out some leftover food from his backpack. "So...it's final..?" Sano asked. Kenshin looked up, and nodded. "It was final two days ago. She's going to send me stuff I left back at the house, and my furniture should be here Monday." Sano smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, things will get better...Now I should tell you about your neighbors." Sano pulled Kenshin out the door and into the covered hallway. Then he cleared his throat. "Sano...don't you think telling me who everyone is already sort of rushing it?" Sano shrugged. "Nah, you'd meet them sooner or later anyway...might as well know there names and where they live."

"You already know I live 4 doors down. Well next to me in room 5 is Megumi, she moved in about 3 months ago, I think she likes me. Anyway, on my other side in room 3 is Dr. Gensai, and his 2 granddaughters. He's the reason Megumi moved in. They both work at the clinic down the street."

"Who's next to me? In room 2?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, um, I don't know them too well. I think the girls name in Kaymia Kaoru. YEAH! That's it. Her name is Kaoru, but when ever I see her, I just al her Jou-chan. Her boyfriend lives in another part of town, but he's always here. I don't see much of him though. But, I don't like him, whenever I do see him, I get a bad vibe. The girl though, she's real nice, she's done some favors for me in the past. But, she's really troubled it seems. She always looks really depressed or upset. Well, that's basically everyone."

Before another word was sad, the door the room 2 open. Out stepped a girl with midnight black hair who was as tall as Kenshin. She turned around and closed the door. Then she spotted the two guys. "Oh...H-Hello Sanosuke, I see you have a guest." Sano nodded. "Yeah, he's a friend of mine and he's your new neighbor. Kenshin, meet Kaymia Kaoru, Kaoru this is Kenshin Himura." Kaoru nodded slightly. "It's a pleasure Mr. Himura." Kenshin smiled. "Just called me Kenshin, Miss. Kaoru." Kaoru then turned to Sano. "Sano, do you know if Dr. Gensai is at his clinic?" Sano rubbed his chin. "Well his lights aren't on in his apartment and its only 9:00, so he should still be at the clinic. Why do you ask?" Kaoru backed away slightly. "I-I just need to see him." With that she pasted the two and walked down the stairs.

"Did you see her arm?" Kenshin asked. "No...why? What's going on Kenshin?" Kenshin leaned against the wall. "Her arm had a lot of bruises on it, not to mention she was practically cradling it. It also looked like her wrist was broken."

Sano shrugged. "She probably had a bad fall or something.." Shrugging he pushed himself from against the wall. "Maybe...but it could be something serious." Kenshin shook his head and shrugged off the thought "Well...I think I'll get some rest. Why don't we meet tomorrow afternoon for lunch Sano.?" Sanosuke nodded. "Great idea...I'll meet you downstairs...Cya." Sano waved slightly before walking to his room. Kenshin turned and to go back inside when he noticed Kaoru's door slightly open, he looked closer and noticed a tall figure behind it. Before he could say anything the door shut. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin looked at his digital clock from the arm chair he was sitting. It was almost midnight. He had been reading the same novel for a week now and was no where close to finishing it. He got up and headed toward his room. The apartment was actually a pretty decent size. "How am I going to afford to stay here? Hmm, I guess I'll go job hunting after lunch with Sano..." He went into the small kitchen area and pulled open the fridge. Inside was some food and a note. Kenshin picked it up and read it, then chuckled. "I guess Sano thought I'd need something to eat...." Kenshin pulled out one of the many TV dinners stocked in the freezer. After popping it into the microwave he sat down at the table. "Lets see...I have to go shopping, call Tomoe and ask when she's sending over my other things...I also-" Before he could finish the sound of heavy objects hitting the ground startled him. "What was that...?" Walking toward the door, he unlocked it and took a look into the hallway. There he spotted Kaoru on the ground picking up groceries scattered all over the ground.

"Miss Kaoru..?" Kaoru's head snapped up. "Oh, Kenshin! Gomen, did I wake you!? I-I'm so sorry." Kaoru then tried to pick up her fallen objects faster. "No...I was still awake Miss. Kaoru.." He then noticed the sling on her right arm. "Did you try to carry that bag with only one arm...?" Kaoru nodded slightly. "I had to...I've been needing to go shopping for a while now..." Kenshin knelt down and help her put the groceries back into the bag. "What happened to your hand?" Kenshin gestured down to her sling. "O-Oh...that? I had a fall...um...I was in a hurry to get it treated earlier so that's why I wasn't very talkative. I'm sorry but I better get inside..." Kaoru struggled to pick up the bag again with one arm, Kenshin smiled and took it from her. "Here let me take it inside for you, you really should be more careful." Kaoru took out her key and opened the door. "You'd better be quiet, I don't know if my boyfriend left or not..." Kenshin nodded and followed her into the kitchen and set the bag down on the table.

"Arigato for your help Kenshin..." Kenshin nodded. "It was no trouble, well I'd better get back to my room, also, maybe you should go shopping when it's not midnight." Kaoru looked puzzled for a second, then looked to the clock that was set on a bookshelf on the other side of the room. "Oh dear, I didn't realize..." Kenshin chuckled and headed for the door. "Miss Kaoru, I just want you to know, if you ever need any help, for any reason, you know where to find me.." With that he walked out the door. Kaoru smiled. ' He sure is nice, unlike some people..' she thought. She sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Who was that?" A deep voice startled her, and she looked up into the darkened room. Standing in the hallway was a tall figure. Kaoru cleared her throat nervously. "He-He's my new neighbor...why are you still here anyway? You could get arrested for trespassing." The man stepped out from the shadows. "Don't get any smart idea's Kaoru...I saw how you were looking at him." Kaoru ignored the comment and turned around starting to put away groceries. Suddenly and hand grasped her injured wrist. "L-Let go of me!" Pushing her against the wall he leaned in close to her face. "You don't want to do anything to upset me Kaoru, or I'll plug the plug on everything you oh so need...like...the funding" he smirked. "You-You wouldn't!!" she gasped. "I won't if you keep your pretty little mouth shut." he kissed her, hard with a disgusting manner that made Kaoru want to vomit. "And if I see you becoming interested in him..." He threw her on the floor and walked toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow love..."

After he had walked out Kaoru began to cry. If she ever cried in his presence he would do anything to make her more miserable. Kaoru started to breathe heavily. 'Just a little while longer Kaoru...j-just a little while longer....'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well? How do you all like? *evil smirk* You'll soon find out later why Kaoru needs the "funding" her boyfriend is providing. And, you'll later find out who the boyfriend is. (It's not that difficult really..) Anyway...if my good little reviewers don't review...I'll send my Aoshi-sama plushie after you and he'll chase you till you do review. Now you don't want to make him upset do you? LoL. Also, since this IS an A/U fic, there are going to be changes. PLEASE FORGIVE ALL SPELLING ERRORS!! Till Next time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	2. Getting to know you

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Getting to know you

Kenshin had lingered outside on the porch after he left Kaoru's apartment. It was still raining, but not as hard. Lighting illuminated the area and thunder shook in the sky. Kenshin was about to head inside when he heard the sound of someone being throw to the floor. He looked to Kaoru's door to see her boyfriend emerge. Kenshin's eyes settled in a glare. What exactly was this guy up to? The man turned around and lock the door to Kaoru's apartment. He brushed past Kenshin toward the stairs. He looked back at Kenshin for a brief second before descending the stairs. "See what I mean?" Kenshin looked behind him to see Sanosuke leaning against the guardrail. Kenshin nodded. "Sano...are you still friends with Katsu by any chance?" Sano arched a brow up in confusion. "Yeah, he comes over every Tuesday...why..?" Kenshin met his eyes. "Can he still gather information as well as he used too..?" Sano nodded. "Sure...but why?" "I want him to gather information on Miss. Kaoru's little boyfriend...ask him that favor for me..." Before Sanosuke could reply Kenshin walked back into his apartment and shut the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Kenshin was up early cooking breakfast and looking through the want ads. "Hmm...my computer skills are still pretty sharp...huh? What's this?" Kenshin's eye caught a particular ad in the paper. 

"WANTED - Part time Kendo instructor who works well with kids. Good pay. Please call 449-6786 for more information."

Kenshin smiled. "This might be a good opportunity...I haven't trained in a while...lets see." Getting up he walked over to his phone and dialed the number. After two rings a women picked up. "Hello...?" Kenshin cleared his throat. "Um, yes, I'm calling in response to your ad in the paper." "Oh! Yes...well I'll need to gather some information about you, your name?" "Kenshin, Kenshin Himura" The line went quiet for a second "Um...Miss? Are you still there?" Kenshin then heard a small giggle. "Y-Yes...I'm still here Mr. Himura, why don't you meet me for breakfast...?" Kenshin looked down at his now cold breakfast. "Sure...but, I'm new here and I don't exactly know where to go..." She giggled again. "Here...go to this address 1237 Court Lane. There's a restaurant there. Meet me in 20 minutes alright." Kenshin smiled. "Alright...Miss..?" Before he knew it she had already hung up. 'Oh well..' he thought. 'I'll meet her soon...'

Kenshin arrived at his destination right on time. Walking in, he immediately found the atmosphere quiet calming. Suddenly, a women approached him. "Hello sir, and welcome to the Akabeko. I'm Tae, the owner. How may I help you?" Kenshin nodded. "I'm meeting someone here." Tae nodded. "Yes, right this way..." Tae led him to a booth toward the back. He could see someone already sitting there with their back toward him. "Here you are Sir..." Kenshin nodded as Tae walked away. After sitting down he looked up at his meeting partner, only to have his eyes widen. "K-Kaoru!?" Kaoru laughed. "Hello Kenshin, I bet your rather surprised..." All he could do was nod. "Y-You put that ad in the paper? I didn't know you instructed a kendo class." Kaoru looked down. "I wasn't planning on it, but, I didn't have enough money for college, and I had learned Kendo from my father, and well things just took there course. Well, lets get to the point shall we...?" Kenshin nodded. 

After eating a small breakfast, Kaoru started business. "I'm usually the head instructor at the school, but..." Kaoru looked down at her sling. "Due to recent events, I can't physically teach, all I can do is yell instructions to my students, that's why I put in the ad. I need someone to physical instruct them for me..."

Kenshin leaned his head back. "Miss. Kaoru, I'll gladly take the job, I need the money for the time being, and I have some experience in kendo...but, what style exactly do you teach?" "Kaymia Kasshin Ryu...my fathers style..." Kenshin eyes widened. "I had no idea your family had its own kendo style!" Kaoru smiled slightly and sipped her tea. "There's a lot of things people don't bother to learn about me..." "Say, Kaoru...how long have you lived in your apartment building?" Kaoru looked up and met his eyes. "About 3 years, the first 2 I was alone, then, my boyfriend started visiting..." "What about your parents...? Don't they visit?" Kaoru smiled sadly. "My mother pasted away when I was 4 and my father died 4 and a half years ago..." "How do you get by?" Kenshin asked. "Well...the kendo money, and...my boyfriend helps...a little...well enough about that...Kenshin.."

He tilted his head. "Yes...?" She smiled, a beautiful smile. "When can you start...?" Kenshin smiled. "I soon as I can..." Kaoru blushed under his violet gaze, and began to stand. "Would you like to see the school...? That way you can become familiar on how to get there." Kenshin stood up. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea, of, but I have to be back around lunch. I promised Sano we'd do some catching up this afternoon." Kenshin helped Kaoru out of her seat. "No problem, the dojo actually isn't that far." Kaoru dug through her purse for the breakfast payment, only to look down and see Kenshin placed the payment down on the table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later they arrived at her dojo. Kaoru unlocked the door and walked in. "Well this is the place...It's not in the best condition, but until I get more money, it'll be looking like this..." Kaoru bent down to pick up some trash on the ground. Kenshin tried his best not to see how her jean pants became tighter around her lower behind. Kaoru stood back up and looked around. "I really wish I could use a shinai right now...but, I'm no good using my left hand..." Kaoru moved to remove the sling around her right arm. "Miss Kaoru..? What are you doing...?" Kaoru ignored him and removed the sling, letting her arm fall to her side. She then lifted her arm to in front of her face and looked at her wrist, bruised and broken...'He did this on purpose...he knew how miserable I would be....' "Miss Kaoru..?" She looked at Kenshin's face and put her arm back into the sling. "Dr. Gensai said that it would heal if I didn't use it often, it's not a major break..." Kenshin started to move around the dojo while speaking. "Well Miss. Kaoru, it's going to be a great honor working with you, and since were neighbors, maybe you could tell me a little about yourself..." Kaoru smiled. 

"Well...I was born here, in Tokyo...and I lived with my parents here for a while, but after they both died...I couldn't stand living here. So I moved to the apartments. About a year and a half later, I met my boyfriend..." She paused, as if debating to tell him something. "There are other little things, but they don't matter...what about you Kenshin?" Kenshin stopped his wandering and looked up. "I don't remember much of my childhood...my parents both died from disease, and I was put into an orphanage. My foster father came and adopted me. I lived in Kyoto with him for a while, and well..." ' She doesn't need to know about Tomoe...' he thought. "I got tired of Kyoto and went to college for a while hoping to go into computers, but I never found a worthy job, so Sano asked me to come move near him, and...here I am" Kaoru nodded. "How did you and Sano meet...? I mean he's 19, and your...?" "Twenty eight..." Kaoru's eye's widen. "Whoa...I though you were only 20...." Kenshin chuckled. "I met Sano in an tournament, he had gotten into the adult division and well...we fought, I beat him, and we just connected, been friends ever since..." Kaoru looked down. "Its nice that you have somebody to go to when your trouble..." Kenshin looked at her confused. "Don't you rely on your boyfriend like her was a normal friend?" Kaoru almost laughed out loud. If only he were in her shoes. "Me and my boyfriend...our relationship isn't your normal one..." She rubbed her wrist unconsciously and tried not to cry and the thought of him. Kaoru straightened up and looked toward the clock on the wall. "You'd better go meet Sano...It's almost around lunch." Kenshin looked to the clock and nodded. "Thank you for inviting me to breakfast Miss. Kaoru." He smiled and she smiled back. Kaoru took a step toward him, but was caught with a sudden feeling of dizziness. Stumbling she fell to the ground. Kenshin turning around quickly he caught her before she could touch the floor. "Kaoru! Are you alright...?" Kaoru's face had broken out in a small sweat, and she nodded slightly. "Its probably a reaction to the pain killers Dr. Gensai gave me...I-I'm fine..." Kenshin nodded and helped her to her feat. "Want me to walk you back since I'm on the way over there anyway?" She shook her head. "I have to stay here and get some stuff finished. Maybe we can have breakfast again sometime Kenshin..." She smiled slightly and he nodded. "That would be wonderful Miss. Kaoru, I'll see you later then." With that he walked out of the dojo. Sighing, Kaoru leaned against the wall, trying to control her breathing. ' I better visit Gensai again tonight....that's every night this week I've gone..." She looked up to the dojo roof while tears blurred her vision. "Why me...?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin walked toward Sano's apartment and saw him waiting outside...arguing with a women. "Damn it Fox! Your breaking my heart here!" "I told you, you baka Tori Amata!!" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?" "Hello there Sano!" Kenshin approached the couple, the women then turned while flipping her long black hair over her shoulder. "Oh...so you must be Kenshin...I'm Megumi" she practically purred into Kenshin's ear. He backed away slightly. "Um...Sano...shouldn't we be going for lunch now...?" Sano nodded, then he turned to Megumi. "I'll see you later Fox..." he winked at her, and Megumi rolled her eyes. Then Sano followed Kenshin down the stairs.

"So...." Kenshin asked. "When's the next time you see Katsu?" Sano adjusted the blade of grass in his mouth before speaking. "I called him last night, he said he'd come over tonight." Kenshin nodded. "I want the both of you to come over to my place, so I can be in on the conversation." Sano arched an eyebrow up. "Why are you so interested in Jou-chan's boyfriend huh?" Kenshin stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "I had breakfast with Miss. Kaoru this morning, she didn't seem to want to talk of him, and last night, I heard some strange things going on, and he walked out about 5 minutes later. I have a bad feeling about him, and I'm going to figure out what he really has with Kaoru. She said herself there relationship wasn't "normal" " Sano chuckled. "Does she now your just recently divorce...? I mean, aren't you going a bit too fast..?" Sano clapped him on the back and walked toward the Akabeko. Kenshin chuckled and shook his head. ' Sano...' he thought. ' no matter what you think...I want to help Kaoru, I'll probably never be worthy of her love..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Once again Kenshin's on his almighty guilt trip. Don't worry, that won't last long ^^. Boyfriend reveals will probably be next chapter when Sano, Katsu, and Kenshin are discussing his past. Also a little more physical hint's onto why Kaoru needs money so badly. I was also some what hinting toward S/M thing, you know, with them fighting and all. I'll probably do just a S/M chapter later. PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING ERRORS!! Well...Till next time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	3. The first Scent of Change

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3 - I know you.

Kenshin had been sitting with Sano for the past hour talking about what there lived had been like since they had last seen each other. Sano sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Life has sure taken it's toll...hasn't it Kenshin?" Kenshin chuckled. "Yes, it sure has, who would of thought Tomoe would order a divorce so quickly, for a while, I thought she had been joking." Kenshin shook his head and looked down. "Kenshin...you know I'm here for you buddy...not matter what happens, I'll always be right behind you." Sano smiled at his friend. Kenshin looked up and smiled back. It was silent for the next few minutes as they finished up their meal. Kenshin lifted his head to look at Sano. "Hey, Sano, how much do you know about Miss. Kaoru??" Sano looked up. "You sure are interested in her...I know that she's not the type to go back on her word. She's kept a lot of promises to Dr. Gensai and me. She lets me borrow money too, but I think that me asking her all the time is starting to bug her. Umm...what else, oh yeah, there's one thing that really bothers me about her." Kenshin's ears practically perked up. "What is it?" Sano stroked his chin in thought. "She's always has to sell stuff, Megumi bought a few things from her, but Megumi was actually hesitant to take them. She thinks they held some sentimental value. Jou-chan is also looking for 2nd or 3rd jobs to work, it seems she has big financial problem." Kenshin thought for a second, then he remembered Kaoru's dizzy spell back at the dojo. "Sano...do you know if she's been sick lately, or has some type of medical condition??" Sano shook his head. "The girls been teaching kendo almost most of her life, she's is great condition, and I would know, she's had to chase me down and beat me a few times." Sano scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. '_Guess I was jumping to conclusions..._' Kenshin thought. ' _Painkillers can make one dizzy, hmm, guess I was going overboard.._.' Kenshin stood up and put the lunch payment on the table. Sano stood as well and stretched. "I'm going to visit Katsu and see if he's still coming tonight...I'll see you later Kenshin." Sano waved and walked out the door. Kenshin smiled and left shortly after Sano. Upon leaving he saw Kaoru walking toward the apartment buildings. ' _I can't get this weird feeling that you're neglecting to tell me something out of my head. Kaoru...what is it your so afraid to let anyone know....?_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin walked a good distance behind Kaoru, only to realize she wasn't head back to her apartment yet, but heading to another set of apartment builds. ' _That must be where her boyfriend lives..._ ' Kenshin was debating on whether or not the follow her. ' _Maybe if I follow I can learn more about this guy..._ ' Kenshin followed Kaoru to a particular room and watched her knock. After the second knock there was still no answer. Kaoru sighed and took out a folded piece of paper from her back jean pocket and read it, then looked at her watch. She growled slightly, and instead of knocking on the door, she kicked it.

"I know your home!!! OPEN UP!!! DAMN IT!! Don't play these stupid games with me or god help me I'll-"

Before she could finish her sentence the door opened. Kenshin was expecting to she her boyfriend walk out, but what happened totally threw him for a loop. Out of no where a small boy lunged from the door with a bokken in hand. Kaoru grabbed the boy and threw him to the ground. With a smirk she looked down at him. "Yahiko...I've told you many times, you'll never be able to surprise me." The young boy called, Yahiko, stood up. He looked to be about 10 with brown spiked hair. The boy glared at Kaoru. "What do you want busu!?" "NANI!?!?" Kaoru started to clobber the poor boy. "I AM NOT UGLY!!!!" After Kaoru's ranting the two straightened themselves out. "Yahiko, I've been wondering why you've missed class these past 2 weeks, its not like you." Yahiko looked down, my parents don't want me to train, especially with-" "The rumors?" Kaoru finished for him. Yahiko nodded. "I'm sorry ugly, but for now, I can't train...gomen.." Kaoru nodded and watched Yahiko go back inside. Kenshin watched Kaoru as she turned to walk back home. Kenshin hurried ahead of her by cutting threw backyards. He met her a little while's away. "Hello Miss. Kaoru." Kaoru looked at him and smiled slightly. "Kenshin, may be you shouldn't start working till next week, I think tomorrow might be too soon." Kenshin put a hand on her shoulder. "Miss. Kaoru, if there's anything you need to talk about, you can come to me..." Kaoru pulled her eyes away from his in an effort not to cry. "Arigato Kenshin, but, really I'm fine...if I have any problems, I'll come to you, I promise." Kenshin lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "If I find out, that you've broken this promise you just made...I'll be very disappointed Miss. Kaoru." Kenshin then walked to his apartment, and went inside. He settled himself in a chair and sighed. Then he looked around his room. "I hope my furniture gets here tomorrow..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin woke up to the sound of thunder. "What the...? CRAP! A fell asleep!!" Kenshin looked to his clock. "7:30!? I haven't even eaten dinner yet! And I was supposed to call Tomoe and hour and half ago!" Kenshin jumped up from his chair and ran toward the phone. A flash a lightening illuminated the area, then, black. "Kami...this is not my day, first I fell asleep, now the powers out.." A second later Kenshin heard a scream. "What the, that sounded like it came from Miss. Kaoru's room.." Kenshin walked out side and knocked on Kaoru's door. "Miss. Kaoru?? Are you all right??" Kenshin waited, but got no answer. Another flash of lightening and loud thunder occurred. Kaoru screamed again. Kenshin turned to doorknob to find it unlocked. He poked his head inside. "Miss Kaoru?" he asked quietly. ' _Damn...if I could only see..._' Kenshin tried his hardest to make out the shapes of any objects in front of him in as he walked through the dark apartment. His foot then tripped over the leg of a table. "ORO!!" Kenshin planned on hitting the ground, but landed on something soft. Then he heard a scream. "AHHHHHHHH!!! HENTAI!!!!" Kaoru was about to push the person off her when the power came back on. She then got a good look and her 'hentai'. Kenshin was a bright shade of red. His hands had landed on either side of her head and his hips were in contact with hers. "Miss. Kaoru! It's not what you think honest!!!" Kaoru's face started to turn scary and she practically pushed Kenshin off her and into the wall. Kaoru stood up and was now the same shade of red as Kenshin. She took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "What are you doing in here!?" Kenshin picked himself up from off the floor and scratched the back of his head. "Well Miss. Kaoru, I heard you scream, and I wanted to make sure you were all right." Kaoru smiled at his honest intention. "Well, I didn't mean to scream, the power outage, and the thunder frightened me, that's all." Kenshin nodded. Well...I could have called but...all that matters was that you weren't in any danger. Well have a good evening Miss. Kaoru.." Kenshin made his way toward her door, but Kaoru's voice stopped him. "Matte! Would you like to stay for dinner...? I mean, if you'd like to." Kenshin smiled. "I have one request first Miss. Kaoru..." Kaoru nodded. "Anything..." Kenshin blushed slightly and smiled. "May I cook...?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My god! Kenshin! I had no idea you were such a good cook!" Kaoru piled on her plate her third helping of Kenshin's grilled fish. Kenshin smiled and took another bite. "It's a skill I guess..." Kenshin got up and went into the mini kitchen to out his plate in the sink. "I'm not such a good cook..." Kaoru yelled to him in the kitchen. "My mother never had a chance to really teach me how to cook before she pasted away." Kenshin emerged from the kitchen and sat down next to her on the couch. "I'm sure no matter what, your parents would be proud of you..." Kaoru's eyes turned sad, and she looked down. "No they wouldn't...not after all the dishonorable things I've done." Kaoru put her head in her hands. "Miss. Kaoru...? Would you mind telling me what's on your mind...?" Kaoru stood up and looked out a window that showed the back half of the apartments. "Money's been tight, and I haven't been doing a very good job with keeping the dojo is working conditions. Everyday another student has to stop coming and that means I lose money. I'm looking for a second job right now, but with my wrist, it's been difficult..." "Doesn't you boyfriend help you with money...?" Kaoru then broke out into laughter. ' _what's so funny...? _' Kenshin thought. Kaoru shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh...it's just...never mind." Kaoru started to walk back toward the couch when a funny feeling came over her. ' _Oh no...not again...please.._' "Miss Kaoru..?" Kenshin noticed a strange look had come upon her face. Before she could say anything, she began to fall. Kenshin, using his fast reflexes, caught her before she hit the ground. But, to Kenshin dismay, the same table leg caught his foot, the combined motion sent them both to the floor. Kenshin had made sure Kaoru had fallen on top of him as he frantically called out to her. "Miss. Kaoru!! Are you all right!? MISS. KAORU!" 

Kaoru's eyes opened slowly. "W-What happened...?" Kenshin sighed, relieved she was all right. "You passed out there for a moment Miss. Kaoru..." Kaoru frowned slightly, then she noticed their position. She was staring into his lavender eyes, and a thousand thoughts ran through her mind. ' _I never noticed want wonderful eye's he has. This man, he's absolutely perfect. He's beautiful, if only I, If I could just...._' Kenshin's mind was also running wild. ' _My god, I never thought I could find someone who's beauty could surpass Tomoe's, but she has, she's like an Angel. Wait, Kenshin, you can't do this, she had a boyfriend. Besides you just got divorced, she might think you're a player if you move on her to fast. Who am I kidding, I'm not worthy of this beauty..._' Kenshin coughed slightly, bringing himself and Kaoru back to reality. "Can you stand...?" Kaoru nodded and removed herself from on top of him. Kenshin stood up and helped her sit down on the couch. "Miss. Kaoru, this is the second time you've collapsed in front of me...is there something wrong..?" Panic showed in Kaoru's face and she shook her head. "I told you already Kenshin. It's a side effect to the painkillers for my wrist..." Kaoru met his eyes again, but this time, she saw the worry in his eyes, her widened slightly ' _That look, I've seen it somewhere before..._' Kaoru shook her head looked down. "I didn't mean to make you worry..." Kenshin nodded, then he noticed the time. ' _Crap, Sano and Katsu are coming over in twenty minutes...it's almost 9:30..._' "I'm sorry Miss. Kaoru, but I need to go, I should get my sleep so I can be ready to work tomorrow." Kaoru's eye's widened. "Y-Your still coming to work at the dojo tomorrow!?" Kenshin smiled and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Miss. Kaoru." Kenshin made his way to the door and let himself out. Kaoru sighed. '_Kenshin, if I wasn't in so much trouble right now, maybe we could...who am I kidding...I'm just dreaming, it'll never happen...but, that look in your eyes, its so familiar, I feel, as if I've known you before now._.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin walked out of Kaoru's apartment and leaned against the guardrail. ' _Why is it now all of a sudden, I feel some strange connection with her. Her eye's haunt me at night...now that I think about it, I've dreamed of those same exact eye's, but filled with fear, and worry...nah, I'm just imaging things I've just met her the other day...but...maybe..._' Kenshin's thoughts were cut off as he saw Sano and Katsu coming up the stairs. Sano had his hands in his pockets and had a strange look on his face, one Kenshin couldn't quite explain. "Sano...is something the matter..?" Sano looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "I had a weird dream while I was taking a nap, if just...sorta freaked me out..." Kenshin nodded, then looked to Katsu. "It's been a while Kenshin, Sano told me how you wanted the info and your crushes boyfriend..." Kenshin raised an eyebrow and looked at Sano. "Crush...?" Sano smiled and shrugged. "Maa Maa, I was only kidding." Kenshin sighed. "Lets go inside and discuss this..." Kenshin opened the door letting Sano and Katsu in first. Kenshin then looked to Kaoru's door to find her looking out it. ' _Huh...? Is...she crying...?_ ' Kaoru's eyes started straight into his, and he heard her thoughts in his heart. ' _I know you...we know each other...somehow I know I've met you before now and something tells me maybe, you can help me...Kenshin, help me..._' and with that Kaoru retreated back inside and locked the door. Kenshin stood outside his door, trying to gather all that had just happen. ' _What's going on..._' "HEY KENSHIN! You coming!?" Kenshin shook his head and went inside. The strange feeling that his life was about to change drastically, never leaving his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- As you can see, Kaoru's starting to remember Kenshin in their other life, but Kenshin being Kenshin, he's completely confused. I know the first chapters have nothing to do with any of them remembering the past, but I thought it would be easier for Kaoru and Kenshin to start remembering after they got to know each other. Sano's dream will be explained next chapter, along with Katsu revealing the boyfriends true identity. I PROMISE there will be action in the later chapters. I already have a great climax scene picked out. *evil laughter* Um...I'm debating on whether or not Yahiko should play a bigger part, be he most likely will. EXCUSE ALL SPELLING ERRORS!!. Till Next time! JA! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	4. Identities Revealed

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4- Identities Revealed

Katsu sat down on Kenshin's couch while Sano made himself comfortable against a wall. Kenshin walked in and joined the two and sat in his recliner. The couch and recliner had already been in the apartment when he moved in. The Recliner he liked, he was getting rid of the couch as soon as his came. Katsu took out what looked like a briefcase and Sano arched an eyebrow. "Since when are you so professional??" Katsu smirked and took his laptop out from the case. "I'm not; I just want to take care of my stuff." Kenshin grinned at Katsu's honest, yet surprising answer. "Now, lets see..." Katsu fired up the computer and waited for it to load. "Hello Katsu." Kenshin and Sano held back their laughter as Katsu blushed at his computers everyday greeting. Katsu coughed once and went to plug a cord into the wall. Placing the comp on his lap he began typing. "Kenshin, do you even know this guy's name?" Kenshin eyes widened. He had totally forgotten to ask Kaoru his name. "Katsu." He asked. "Is that going to be a problem?" Katsu smiled. "I've been a spy, worked for the government at one time, and you think that not knowing a person's name is going to stop me?" "He has a point." Sano said to Kenshin. Kenshin shrugged as Katsu continued to search with no information. ' _How does he do all this...? _' Kenshin thought. Kenshin sighed and leaned back in his chair. A sudden beep from Katsu's computer caused Kenshin to look up. "Find something...?" Katsu swallowed and shook his head, then he looked at Kenshin. "This is going to take a while."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru laid on her couch looking up to her ceiling. Thoughts continuously ran through her head, from Kenshin, to her boyfriend, to her problems, to the rumors. She closed her eyes against the tears that were gathering. The whispers from people in the streets haunting her.

" Look, its that little hore from down the streets, don't bother making friends."

"I heard she has to be a street hoe in order to get money, that is so disgusting."

"And to think such a girl could come from a once honorable family, she's a disgrace to our society.."

" Have you heard that she's been sleeping with a different man for the past year? What is trash like that doing here..?

"She abuses and sometimes tries to rape her students! Someone should have her arrested!!"

Kaoru cried against her pillow in attempt to somehow rid her self of the thoughts. Everyday the rumors continued and the whispers from the crowds followed her everywhere she went. She was going insane, every time a new rumor would sprout it would on add to her insanity. Nobody really bothered to ask what the real story was or why she really did need the money. No, everybody just had to assume they knew what was going on. She had just lost her last student, just like how she lost the others; the rumors scared their parents. Yahiko had been her only hope. She knew he had been destined to be a great sword man the moment his parents brought him to the dojo. But because of the damn rumors she had nothing left. If she could get the money she need faster, and show everyone why she need it, and that she was earning it honestly, maybe she could get her life back. But getting the money was another pain in itself. She didn't want to think about it. Closing her eye's she imagined the color of lavender. Slowly she began to relax, just by thinking of that color. She sighed and began to sleep, and dream of a time long ago. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She couldn't make out the figure that was walking her way, but she knew in her heart it was him. She held her breath. What had he come to say..? '

'Please don't let it be good bye...I couldn't bare it if...'

The figure stopped next to her. They were standing in the road surrounded by fireflies. He started to speak, but she intervened, trying to give him a reason not to go. She was failing; she could already feel her heart break in two. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her, and she her him whisper...

' Thank you for everything, but, I'm a rurouni, and its time for me to wander again...Good-bye..'

She felt the tears rain down her face as he let her go. She fell to her knees as he walked down the dark path. His name on her lips. 

"Kenshin...Kenshin...KENSHIN..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin bolted up from his sleep position in his chair. When had he fallen asleep? Putting his head in his hands he tried to make sense of the dream. He had been going somewhere, and was leaving someone important behind. He could hear the cries of his name coming from her. He wished he had seen her face, but the voice he remembered from somewhere. "Hey Kenshin? You ok?" Kenshin looked up at Sano who had a confused look on his face. "You've been asleep for the past hour. You have a nightmare of something..?" Kenshin nodded slightly and looked to Katsu who was still watching his screen. "Damn..." Sano turned to Katsu who had uttered the curse. "I can't believe this; I've updated this twice and used all my links. Who ever this guy is, he doesn't want to be found." Kenshin closed his eyes for a second remembering the man's features. He actually looked quite familiar, but Kenshin couldn't place where he had seen him before. Getting up Kenshin walked over to Katsu. "Katsu, do me a favor, I'm curious on the status of my x-wife. Would you mind doing a search?" Katsu smiled. "Sure, just give me the name." "Yukishiro Tomoe." Katsu nodded and typed in a few lines of code and waited. "Here you go.." Kenshin leaned in and read the screen. "She's engaged again..." Kenshin said silently to himself. "Kiyosato no doubt." Kenshin scanned to screen for anymore information. "Well, she's still living at the house it seems..." Kenshin's eyes then caught something. "Huh? I didn't know she had a brother, Katsu, click on that link..." Katsu click on the link and waited for the page to load. Kenshin read it out load after it finished loading. "Yukishiro Enishi...he's 19...Tomoe never mentioned that she had a younger brother." Kenshin scrolled down a little and encountered a picture of him. Kenshin's eyes widened. "Kenshin..? What's wrong?" Sano walked over and took a look for himself. His mouth dropped open and his eyes stared disbelievingly. "Holy shit...you have got to be kidding me..."Katsu looked at the two stunned men. "What's going on..?" Neither of them could answer. Kenshin looked long and hard at the picture. ' _There is no possible way...._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru opened her eyes, which were wet with tears from her dream. She found the dream to be rather odd, yet familiar. She couldn't quite make out who she was calling out to. She couldn't even hear her own voice as his cried some unknown name. But, it was one that was close to her heart. Kaoru then heard the door to her apartment open. ' _Great...I forgot he was coming over today._' A tall man with light purple hair walked into the living room area. He removed his sunglasses and smiled at Kaoru. "What...? Did I wake you?" Kaoru glared at him slightly. "No...I was already awake..." She wiped the loose tears away from her eyes. "What?" He asked. "Crying again..? Crying won't get you anywhere Kaoru-koishii..." "Don't call me that!" Kaoru practically hissed. "Why are you here...? Are you here to give me the money!?" He laughed, long and hard. "Of course not, you won't get the money for a while...not until you do me my favor..." Kaoru sighed. "You haven't even told me what I have to do!! I don't have a lot of time left..." He smirked and sat down. "And I care because...?" That did it. He knew exactly why she need the money so badly, and now he didn't care!? "ENISHI!!!!!!" He looked up to see an enraged Kaoru standing in front of him. "How can you not care!? If you don't care then why are you helping me!? I don't understand!!" Enishi laughed again. "You'll know in time...I promise, you'll know everything..." Kaoru then punched him in the face. The force would be great enough to leave a mark. Enishi's eye's widened. He never thought she could be that bold. "No...you will tell me NOW!" Enishi stood and towered over her. Kaoru swallowed and started to back up. ' _I really shouldn't have done that..._' she thought. Enishi backed her up into the wall and he put his hands on her shoulders. "That really wasn't a smart move Kaoru, I already injured your right wrist once, and I see it's well enough to leave its sling. When did you take it off..?" Kaoru swallowed. "About 10 minutes before you got here, and it seems it's fine since there's a bruise on the side of your face..." He punched her, not in the face but in the stomach and the head. Kaoru coughed and gasped for breath. Enishi smirked again. "Well, now there will be a bruise on your stomach, as well as your head. Kaoru sank to her knees as she tried to regulate her breathing. Enishi knew just how to hit her. Kaoru began to stand, but her eyes lost focus of what was in front of her, stumbling she landed on the floor. Kaoru opened her eyes, but saw nothing. Panic rose in her. "Enishi!?" Kaoru could register the sound of Enishi leaving her apartment. Kaoru felt for the wall and leaned against it. She was alone in her apartment, totally blind. Kaoru thought for a few minutes, when she remembered someone. ' _If you ever need any help...you know where to find me..._' Kaoru took a deep breath, and screamed. "KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin and Sano's heads both looked up at the sound of Kaoru's scream. They had both been reading the information on Enishi and were about to finish when Kaoru's scream startled them. Kenshin headed toward the door. "Sano, Katsu! Stay here I'll go see what's wrong! If I need your help, I'll yell." Kenshin ran out his door then over to Kaoru's. Banging on it he yelled through the door. "Miss Kaoru!!! Can you hear me!?" Kaoru swallowed and tried to control her crying. "Yes!! The doors open!!" Kenshin went to open the door, but confusion flooded his senses. ' _Why would the door be unlocked if she was being hurt...? What's going on...?_' Shaking his head he opened the door. Walking in he saw Kaoru leaned up against a wall breathing heavily. She was crying and was obviously scared about something. "Miss Kaoru..? What's wrong...?" Kaoru turned her head toward the sound of Kenshin's voice. She pushed herself away from the wall, but was too unfocused to stand. Kenshin ran to her and supported her before she hit the ground. "Miss Kaoru, please, tell me what's wrong!" Kaoru opened her eyes again but still couldn't see. Kenshin saw that her once lively blue eyes were dull and lack-luster. "K-Kenshin! I-I can't see!!" Kaoru's breathing became irregular as she struggled to keep control of her body. Kenshin's eyes turned to a stone glare. He picked her up and started for the door. "W-Where are we going!?" Kaoru asked frightened. Kenshin looked at her face. "I'm not going to leave you alone her while you're in this condition. Until I find out what's wrong you're staying at my place. And it's too late to go see Dr. Gensai..." Kaoru thought, then realized she had no other choice but the do what Kenshin said. It was almost 1am and Gensai and Megumi surely were sleeping. Kenshin kicked open the door to his apartment and walked in. Sano walked over. "Jou-chan!? What happened!? Are your alright!?" Kaoru lightly shook her head no. "Katsu...can you get off the couch please?" Katsu nodded at Kenshin request and got up, taking is laptop with him. Kenshin set Kaoru down on the couch and looked over her body for any wounds. He noticed her head was bleeding, and that her stomach was swelling slightly. Sano noticed the same injures. "Who hit you...?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru swallowed and shook her head, "I-I can't tell you...not know at least..." She started to cry again and Kenshin looked down. Sano gave Katsu a look and he nodded. "Kenshin..?" Sano put a hand on his shoulder. "Katsu and I are going back to my place. We'll bring the rest of the info tomorrow all right?" Kenshin nodded and Sano and Katsu walked out.

Going into his room in the apartment Kenshin grabbed a pillow a blanket, and some bandage cloth. Going back to the couch he lifted Kaoru head slightly. She started to panic. "Shh...It's all right, I'm just going to bandage your head wound and give you a pillow." Kenshin rapped the cloth around her injury and put the pillow under her head. Then he put the blanket on top of her. "Kenshin?" She asked softly. "Hmm..?" "Thank you...for caring.." Kenshin smiled at her. "You're welcome. But, will you tell me what happened tomorrow?" Kaoru nodded and yawned. "Yes...but, please...don't make any judgments about me..." Kenshin looked at her only to find she was already sleeping. ' _What does she mean by "judgments"? Kaoru...please, I need you to really tell what Enishi is doing to you and why he's your boyfriend...Tomoe...is there a reason you kept Enishi a secret?_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- YEAH!! Chapter 4 is done!! Enishi is soooooo evil! Making poor Kaoru go blind. And yes, since this is an A/U fic, Tomoe and Enishi's ages are probably a little different since there both alive and I'm using the older version of Enishi (NO DUH!) Anyway, Enishi's evil plan will be revealed soon. There might be K/K WAFF next chapter if I can fit it in. Sorry bout Megumi and Yahiko not being very big parts of this, they will be included more later on in the fic. And remember, if you don't review, Aoshi will be VERY upset! PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING ERRORS!!! Till Next time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	5. The deepest part of your heart

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: The Deepest Part of your Heart

Kaoru rolled onto her side and let the sun hit her face. She could vaguely make out the smell of someone cooking breakfast. Slowly, one by one, her senses began to awake. It already seemed like a beautiful day...until she opened her eyes. Kaoru made a quick distressed sound as her body rolled off the couch and onto the floor. She had totally forgotten about what had happened last night. '_Enishi hit me, then Kenshin came and..._' Kaoru struggled to remember what happened after that. Sighing she struggled to stand and regain her comfortable position on the couch. She didn't get far before she started to fall, but this time, someone was there to catch her. "Miss Kaoru, you really shouldn't try and stand, if you fell, you wouldn't be able to see what you would fall on..." Kaoru nodded slightly as Kenshin lifted her in his arms and put her back on the couch. "I'll bring you out some breakfast...I'll be right back.." Kaoru listened to Kenshin's footsteps as he went back into the kitchen. She had to admit, the food smelled wonderful. Kenshin walked in and suppressed a yawn, as he handed Kaoru her plate. Kaoru heard his yawn and she let her head hang low. "Y-You stayed up all night watching me...didn't you?" Kenshin looked at her and a sad smile came across his face. "Yes." Kenshin sat down next to her on the couch and began to eat his breakfast as she slowly started to as well. 

He hadn't originally planned to stay up and watch her, it just sort of happened. After a few bites he let his eyes rest on Kaoru's form. He slowly began to notice things. The bruises on her arms and legs, a few small, almost unnoticeable cuts on her face, and other strange dark red marks. He remembered looking at in the same curious way last night. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. Her beauty surpassed Tomoe's to easily. A strange thought then passed through his mind. '_She looks so familiar now that I think about it, her eyes just draw me to her.' _Kenshin shook his head and turned back to eating his breakfast.

Kaoru wasn't very hungry now that she thought about it. All she could think about was that he had actually stayed up all night, just to keep and eye on her. She had only met the guy what? Two days ago. But something told her she had known him much longer than that. Every time she looked at him a strange feeling came upon her. But now, she couldn't even look at the sky. What had Enishi done to make her go blind? Maybe it was a symptom. ' _No...if it was this would of happened before.' _ " Dr. Gensai might know..." She whispered to herself. Kenshin looked at her, having heard her comment. "Miss Kaoru...I'll call Dr. Gensai here if you want, it would probably be easier than having to walk to the clinic." Kaoru swallowed. She had wanted to speak with Gensai in private. She didn't want Kenshin to get caught up in her own personal matters. It would be to hard to explain everything to him. Kenshin got up and moved to the phone sitting on the table near by. "What's his number...?" Kaoru shook her head. "Kenshin, it's alright...if you would just take me to his apartment that be fine...." Kenshin arched an eyebrow, and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that Miss Kaoru...I would much prefer him to look at you here. If you like, I can wait outside till he's done..." Kaoru closed her dull eyes and smiled softly. ' _He so considerate, but, there's still no doubt that he's worried_.' "That's fine Kenshin." Kenshin smiled and dialed the number as Kaoru gave it to him. Two rings later, a kind old voice answered. "Hello?" Kenshin sat on the couch next to Kaoru and began to explain what went on. Gensai nodded at his request to come over and check on Kaoru. "I'll be there shortly Mr. Himura." Kenshin hung up the phone and looked to Kaoru. "He'll be here shortly, he told me to tell you to be ready for a "regular" check up as well." Kaoru's body stilled suddenly, she began to feel her hands shake and she brought her head down. ' _A regular? Gensai...you checked me the other day! This shouldn't be a symptom of some sort! MOU!_' Before Kenshin could ask what she was thinking, there was a knock on the door. Opening it slowly his eyes met those of an old man. Gensai smiled politely and greeted Kenshin. "Ah! You must be Mr. Himura. Welcome the neighborhood...if I knew he had a new neighbor, I would have come over sooner to meet you." Kenshin bowed to Gensai and smiled. "That's fine really...well if you need anything, I'll be out here outside the door." Kenshin let Gensai in before head out into the covered hallway. 

Pulling out his cell phone Kenshin hit a speed dial button. After a ring a women answered the phone. "Yukishiro residence." Kenshin swallowed. "Tomoe...?" "Kenshin! It's so good to hear from you! How have you been?" Kenshin leaned against the guardrail and sighed. "Tomoe...are you busy tonight...?" On the other end of the line Tomoe's eyes widened in surprise. "Are...are you asking me out on a date..?" She tried to hide her laughter. Kenshin coughed and answered her in an embarrassed tone. "N-No...I just need to meet with you. It's a matter of great importance." Tomoe sighed. "Kenshin...you DO know in engaged...right?" "Yes Tomoe, I do...but this will be a strictly professional meeting. I'm sure Kiyosato won't mind." Tomoe twisted the phone cord around her finger. "I guess I could meet you if this is really important to you. Kiyosato won't be back from a business meeting till tomorrow night. So...where should I meet you." Kenshin thought for a moment. "The place...and you know where I'm talking about Tomoe...meet me tonight and 6:00pm" Tomoe noted the seriousness that crept into Kenshin's voice. "Alright...I'll be there. OH! By the way, has your Furniture arrived yet?" Kenshin was about to say no, when a large moving truck pulled up. ' _Leave it to Tomoe to speak of the devil..._' Kenshin grinned. "Yes, it just arrived. Alright, so I'll meet you tonight. Bye." Kenshin hug up the phone and placed in in the pocket. ' _Looks like I'm going to have to call Sano over for some help..._' Kenshin grinned at the sight of Sano protesting to moving furniture up a flight a stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Kaoru-chan...the blindness will be only temporary it seems. When you hurt your head you knocked a nerve that controls your sight. It should heal in a few days, or even in a few hours." Kaoru nodded and looked down. Gensai sat next to her. "Kaoru-chan...what happened to you to cause you to hit your head so hard...?" Kaoru swallowed. Dr. Gensai has never known about Enishi's abuse, and he won't figure it our now. "I tripped and hit my head on the bookshelf...it was dark and I couldn't see where I was falling." Gensai nodded. "Well...you know what's next Kaoru..." Kaoru nodded. She had changed into a robe before Gensai started his examination, now she laid back on the couch as he instructed her to open her robe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sano stared up at his ceiling in utter confusion. Never in his life had he, the great Sanosuke Sagara, been scared by a dream. Until now that is. Sanosuke always took dreams as things that occupy you at night. Never had he expected any dream to be so real. Sano laid his head down onto his pillow. ' _I've been having this same dream for the longest time...it doesn't make any sense_. ' In his dreams, Sanosuke had been a tough street kid. He fought well with his hands, but he carried a large sword like weapon. Katsu was in his dream too, they were kids together. So many familiar faces crossed his path during this one constant dream. But every night, something new would happen. Sano shook his head and sat up. "Well, no point in wonder about a stupid dream...right..?" After putting on his head band he walked out onto the hall to see 20 or so small boxes piled up outside Kenshin's room. "Kenshin...?" Sano looked over the rail to see Kenshin unloading a large truck in the parking lot. Kenshin looked up and met Sano's confused face. "SANO! Why don't you come down here and help me get this stuff up there!?" Sanosuke face faulted. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!? I'M NOT GONNA CARRY YOUR COUCH UP HERE, AND THEN DRAG THE OLD ONE OUT!!" Kenshin laughed, and Sanosuke shrugged. " Your going to owe me Kenshin." Sano muttered under his breath. Sanosuke started to walk toward the stairs when Megumi opened her apartment room door suddenly, hitting Sano in the face. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" He rubbed his nose and glared at her. "What was that for!?" Megumi smirked as her fox ears popped out of her head. "OHOHOHOHO! Rooster, you have such a way with words...what luck, why, with all the people running around here, your the one who happened to walk into my open door." "WALK!?!? YOU OPENED IT INTO MY HEAD!!!" Megumi just continued to laugh as she made her was toward the elevator. "Evil onna..." Sano had to smirk at Megumi's retreating form. ' _I'll get you yet Fox, just wait and see..._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gensai sighed and shook his head. "You can put your rode back on Kaoru-chan.." Kaoru dressed herself once again and swallowed. "Well...?" Gensai scratched the back of his head and looked up. "It's gotten worse, but, not as bad as a suspected. "Kaoru-chan...when are you going to tell them..? Sanosuke-san, Megumi-chan, Yahiko-chan, and that man, Himura..?" "I'm going to delay that as long as possible...there's nothing showing yet." Gensai's eye's widened slightly. "Kaoru-chan!? Just because no one can tell doesn't mean you need to delay the truth! Your symptoms will progress and become more frequent! Now is the best time Kaoru-chan...if you really cared about them.." "NO! They won't have to know! I'll find a way..." "Kaoru-chan..." Kaoru laid down and snuggled her head into a pillow. Gensai sighed and packed his equipment. "Kaoru-chan...I would help...but, I don't have the essentials to...please understand I'm doing the best I can to take care of you..." Kaoru nodded slightly causing Gensai to smile. He remembered Kaoru was the same way just shortly after her fathers death. "Well, come and see me if anything happens." Gensai patted her back softly, and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"T-This...thing is so...damn heavy!!" Sano was helping Kenshin push is couch up the stair to his floor, and wasn't enjoying it. "Come on Sano!!! One...more step to go!!" Kenshin pulled up on the couch why Sanosuke pushed. After settling the couch next to Kenshin's apartment, Gensai walked out. After giving him a smiled, Gensai replied with a curt nodded, then proceeded to walk back to his apartment. "Well Sano...I think I can manage to get the boxes up here with no trouble. Thanks for your help..." Sano nodded. "Hey, but how are you gonna get rid of that couch in there already?" Kenshin grinned. "Didn't you notice...? My balcony sits right over the dumpster." Sanosuke laughed out loud. "Well! Have fun moving in, if you need me, I'll be sleeping, just come pound on my door. Ja!"

Kenshin grinned as he watched Sanosuke walk down the hall. Opening his door Kenshin walked into his apartment. The first thing he saw was Kaoru lying on the couch with her head buried in the pillow, he could barely make out the sound of her sobs. His heart twisted at the sight of her. Something inside him...something deep within his heart, told him to go out and kill who ever had done this. But, another part of him was pleading with him to stay calm. ' _Tomoe....Enishi...it doesn't make sense...Tomoe surely would've mentioned a brother to me. . ._' Kenshin was forced out of his thoughts at the sound of Kaoru stirring. "Kenshin...? Its that you?" Kenshin walked over and stood in front of the couch. "Yes, its me. Um, Miss. Kaoru...I need to move you to the recliner, I have to move out this out couch and move the new one in, do you mind?" Kaoru shook her head. "No, that's alright." Kenshin nodded and picked her up from her spot on the couch and gently placed her into the recliner. "Try and get some rest, while I move all this stuff." Kaoru nodded and curled up into a tiny ball. Kenshin chuckled at the sight of her and then proceeded to work on his apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin wiped the sweat from his forehead as he plopped onto his very much missed couch. He was able to get the old couch out and his other one in. He also had started to put things on selves and put other furniture into place. Sighing he looked around his newly furbished home. Besides a few boxes full of stuff, he was done. Kenshin looked at his watch. ' _I have to meet Tomoe. . .but, what about Kaoru...?_ ' Kenshin looked to Kaoru's form sleeping in his recliner. ' _I can't leave a note, considering she still can't see. . .and I'm afraid to leave her alone in her apartment. I have no choice..._ ' Kenshin got up and tapped Kaoru on the shoulder. "Miss Kaoru?" Kaoru stretched suddenly. "Mm...Yes Kenshin...?" "Miss Kaoru, I have to go out for a little while, I'll try not to be out long. I'll bring back something for you too eat on my way home." Kaoru nodded and proceeded to return to her cat like ball. Kenshin slipped on a pair of tennis shoes, and changed his shirt. Grabbing his keys he walked out and shut the door. After locking the door knob he looked at the 2nd bolt lock. He never really bothered to use it. A second later he put his key into the lock and made sure that no one could get in. Then he went down the stairs and to his car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megumi lifted her head off her desk and looked around. When had she fallen asleep? She remembered having a headache, just after her run in with Sano, coming into the clinic, treating a little girl...and everything after that was a blank. Megumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The minute her eyes shut she saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes. ' _Just like the eyes I see in my dream...there beautiful...but, brown eyes are such a common color, but these eyes, there's something different about them. _' She had had a dream, about a time long ago. She was still a doctor, to an extent. She remembered rushing somewhere, into a gambling hall. She was being chased, but when she entered, she was saved...by two men. She couldn't remember what one of the men looked like, but the other, he had those brown eyes...the eyes that haunted her at night. ' _How long have been having dreams like that...there not all the same, but they all relate in some way... ' Megumi shook her head, and sighed. _' Now is not the time for dreams Megumi, you still have work to do. ' And with that Megumi started on some long over-do paperwork.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru tossed and turned in her sleep. Kenshin had only left about 20 minutes ago, and she had already fallen back asleep. This time...her dreams came in a frightening jumble.

__

In front of her there was a battle, a battle for her. A man with a cold, evil, laughing smile. And a man, with auburn hair. He was fighting for her, She couldn't breathe. She had been put under some spell. But, she had to do something. Using the last of her strength she yelled. She yelled for them to stop this battle. The second she heard her own voice the world changed, and she found herself outside an old style restaurant. It was in shambles. Her eyes lifted to the sunset sky. She was waiting, waiting for someone to return to her, just as they had promised. In the distance she heard the sound of footsteps, they were coming...just as they had promised. The moment she turned to look at the figures, the scene changed once again. She was standing in her dojo, a place she actually recognized. Closing her eyes, she could feel her father's spirit. Turning to look at his shrine...she gasped. Pin to the wall...was herself? Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She could make out the frantic cries. Someone, someone was calling out to her. There voice pleading something. The man...the same man who had been fighting for her ran into the dojo, and stopped dead in his tracks. Her world went black. She couldn't see, all she could do was hear his heart wrenching sobs. His cries full of pain, and sorrow. Suddenly he began to speak.

" What was the Hiten Mitsurugi school."

"Who was-"

Suddenly his voice was drowned out. Kaoru frantically tried to call him back. 

"How are you!? Please Tell me your name!" A sob escaped her lips. "PLEASE!!" Falling to the ground, she cried. " Who ever you are...I need you..." Her cry turned into a pleading whisper " I need you....please....help me..."

Tears streamed down her face, and fell onto her pillow who ever this man was. . .he could help her. She could feel it. Who ever the man in her dreams was, whoever had protected her all those times. He would be the one to help her, end her suffering...and protect her once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~ WOW! Long Chapter! Hehe, I hope you liked it! Well, Sano and Megumi seem to be dreaming of each other, which, may I say so myself is a VERY good sign. I especially liked writing Kaoru's last dream sequence here...it helped that I was Listening to the Escaflowne movie soundtrack. Its dramatic music gave me a real feel for the dream. OH! And for all of you who are worried about Kaoru's blindness still. . .don't be. . LoL! Everything will turn out...or will it? MWHAHAHAHAHA! =) Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS. And remember...Aoshi-sama will be VERY up set if you don't review...so...go on...it won't hurt to click the button! Thank you to all my reviewers so far!! Your comments and suggestions have really encouraged me to go on! If any of you have any other comments feel free to E-Mail me...my e-mail is on the ff.net Bio page! LoL Well till next time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	6. AUTHORS NOTICE!

My most beloved readers and reviewers. . .school is only a few days away for me. This notice is to inform all of you, I am trying my hardest to get the next chapter on "Between Life and Death" out. I've already started the chapter and I'm about a quarter of a way done. Unfortunately I have recently discovered I have to read a Summer reading book. (Damn Honors English). And I have been forced to go up to school and help clean out class rooms. (How I got dragged into that...I'll never know) So know I'm stuck cleaning out my high school chorus room, and then actually have to start school again in 5 days. I will be taking Honors classes and doing an after school drama program. 

I promise you all...I WILL finish this fic. I will try my hardest this weekend to finish chapter 6 before school starts. (I also have discovered my sister likes to use the computer and doesn't like to let me on, thus, ANOTHER reason as to why I haven't been able to update ^^;;).

If you feel you must scold me on not updating, feel free...perhaps it will help me get this chapter out faster. It will mostly like be a longer chapter than the others, so PLEASE bear with me. Thank you for your patients and I will try to update soon, and continue this story. Every free moment I have out of school I will use to finish this story! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! *hides*

~Kawaii Ayame~ =^.^=

All scolding of the author should be sent to Kawaii_Lil_Ayame@hotmail.com 


	7. Abductions

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6 ~ Abductions

Kenshin sighed and looked at his watch. He had been on the road for almost an hour. ' _Why the hell did I decide to meet her all the way out here...!? _' He looked out his window and pulled into a parking lot. After parking his car and getting out he walked down a grassy hill, to a flat plain area with a small park and many trees. He had remembered coming here as a small child with his mother. Closing his eyes, his mind thought back to a time he cherished. 

__

"Okasan! Come on! Please!?" 3 year old Kenshin pulled his mother down the grass hill in a rush of excitement. "Slow down chibi...its not going anywhere" His mother laugh and picked him up, hugging him to her. They had stayed at the park all afternoon. While he played on the playground she sat no to far away chatting with other women. Kenshin met some new play mates and proceeded to challenge them to a game of hide and seek. Since he was the smallest of the bunch, he had the advantage. It was one of the best days of his life...

Kenshin looked across the area and sighed sadly _' Okasan always promised to bring me back...but, the next time I did come...was after her death..._ ' Kenshin walked to a certain tall tree and leaned against it closing his eyes. A few moments later, he could here the sound of footsteps coming toward him. He smiled, knowing who it was. "Tomoe." The footsteps stopped in front of him, Tomoe smiled "Kenshin..." Kenshin pushed him self of the tree and opened his eyes. Tomoe was wearing a long black skirt and a short sleeved navy blue shirt with white plum petals scattered on it. In her hands, she held a brown bag. Kenshin looked at the bag and raised an eyebrow. Tomoe handed the bag to him. "Its some of your things I found while cleaning out the attic to put Akira's old stuff in. Its just some of your year books and writings." Kenshin looked into the bag to find his High school senior year book, a notebook, and a letter with Tomoe's writing on it. "Thank you...I was searching for this stuff the other day." Silence fell between the two as a soft wind blew. Tomoe lifted her hand to keep the wind from blowing her hair. Suddenly Tomoe blurted out.." This doesn't have anything to do with the divorce or me remarrying does it?" Kenshin looked at her startled. "No Tomoe, this has nothing to do with any of that..." "But, you, you were so upset when you left...I, I had never seen you like that before." Kenshin sighed. "Tomoe...it was a joint decision...you know that. You and I both agreed it wasn't what we wanted. It was getting old...your, more of a sister, or a best friend to me Tomoe. I wasn't upset at you...I was upset that I had wasted your life." Tomoe reached out and touched the side of his face. "You never wasted anything Kenshin...I enjoyed being with you, but times changed...and I know we made that decision together." Kenshin smiled, he truly was never mad at her, she probably wouldn't understand. "Now, what did you want to ask me?" Tomoe tilted her head and brought her hands together in front of her. Kenshin put his hands in his pockets. "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Tomoe blinked and shook her head. "What?" "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Tomoe shook her head again. "Kenshin...I don't HAVE a brother..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru stirred from her nightmare with a pounding headache. Opening her eyes she prayed she was no longer blind. Her eyes tried for several seconds to focus. After a minute or so...she could see. ' _Everything's blurry for some reason...but, at least I can make out shapes._ ' Kaoru got up from her spot on the recliner, only to have a wave of nausea flow through her. Her head hurt, her eyes burned, and her body was searing hot. Making her way slowly she found Kenshin's small bathroom. Nervously she looked into the mirror, her fears becoming a reality. "No...this, this isn't happening...Dr. Gensai said none of the marks were showing!" Kaoru ran a hand down her neck and over the blood red spot that laid there. She then noticed another on the inside of her thigh, and a larger one on her shoulder. The marks burned slightly, not as bad as the others that were hidden by her robe. "I can't go on like this much longer...I, I need the money...and soon, or I'll-" Kaoru gasped and clutched her stomach tightly as a fierce pain shot through her. Her world began to grow dark, her legs becoming weak. Feeling her body fall, her hand shot out to grab onto the sink counter as her legs gave way. Landing on the floor she began to stand again, this time having trouble. Holding onto the walls she walked out of the bathroom and back to Kenshin's couch. Another pain hit her body, harder that the last one, taking her breath away. Falling to the floor she held her stomach tightly, trying not to scream out in pain. Tears fell from her eyes. Never had the pain been this bad, and never had she been this weak. The marks on her body seem to burn in unison, showing no remorse. Kaoru felt the whole world was closing on her. She couldn't breathe... there was no air. She coughed trying to rid of the substance that kept her from getting air. Kaoru looked at the hand she had used to cover her mouth while coughing. "Blood...?" she then licked her lips. "I-I'm coughing up blood..." Kaoru's world became dark as she slipped into a state of unconsciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You WHAT!?" Kenshin's eyes had turned widen and questioning. "I told you...I don't have a brother Kenshin, I was an only child. You know that" Kenshin leaned back against the tree and shook his head. "Are you sure? Maybe its some long lost brother." Tomoe shook he head. "That's not possible. But, who is this guy that you think is my brother?" Kenshin looked up into the sycamores branches. "Yukishiro, Yukishiro Enishi..." Tomoe stood in thought for a few minutes before replying. "Yukishiro is a common name Kenshin, but, I know I don't have a brother named Enishi." Kenshin's eyes widened as he remembered the link Katsu had discovered. "But, he was a link on your bio page me and Sano saw. He was listed as your brother." Tomoe shrugged. "Someone could have just gotten the pages or links confused. You of all people should know that could have been the case. You didn't study in computer for 4 years for nothing Kenshin." Kenshin clenched his fists in frustration. Something was seriously wrong, but Kenshin just couldn't figure out what. A part of his mind started nagging at him to remember something, something important. "Kenshin? Are you alright? Tell me what's going on." Kenshin took a deep breath. "Someone I know is in danger, and Enishi has something to do with it." Tomoe smirked. "This 'someone' wouldn't happen to be a women would it?" Kenshin turned a light shade of pink, but avoided answering. "Thanks for coming out here Tomoe...I know how long a drive it is here from your house." Tomoe smiled. "It wasn't a problem, but, I was surprised you wanted to meet me here. Why did you tell me to meet you here anyway?" Kenshin hid his eyes in his long bangs. "Old habits die hard I guess." Kenshin felt Tomoe lift up his chin. Her eyes met his, and she smiled. "If you like...you can come to mine and Akira's wedding. I would really like to have you there." Kenshin shook his head. "No offense, but, I think I wouldn't belong." Tomoe smiled sadly and nodded. "If that's your decision, I won't try and change your mind." Tomoe kissed him softly on the lips and smiled. "That was a good bye kiss Kenshin, keep in touch." Tomoe then turned around and walked back up the hill to her car. Kenshin sighed and took out the letter in the bag Tomoe gave him. Opening it, he smiled slightly. "I guess this truly is good bye..." Kenshin then looked to the setting sun. "Sayonara... Tomoe..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sano whistled as he made his way down the block toward the clinic. Looking in the window he saw the waiting room was empty. "Good, looks like I won't be needing an appointment." Clearing his throat he stepped into the clinic. "YO FOX!!! IM HERE!!!" Sano stood in the middle of the waiting room for a moment before looking around. "OI! Fox! You here!?" Shrugging, he made his way toward her office. Opening the door quietly he encountered a sight that startled him, but yet, brought a soft smile to his face. The women who never stopped working, was face down asleep on her desk. Sano rubbed the back of his head. '_So much for my fun...I wonder what's been keeping her so busy lately...I'm surprised me yelling didn't wake her up._' Sano looked up at the clock on the wall. ' _It's almost 7:30...she should have left half an hour ago...how long has she been asleep?_' Sano quietly walked toward her desk to wake her up, but stopped as he heard her mumble something in her sleep. "Wait...don't go, please..." Sano watched as she repeated the same thing again. Then to his surprise, he saw tears fall from her eyes. ' _She's crying...but, why? _' He waited, and listened to more of her soft plea's "Please...don't go...I need you" Sano's heart twisted at her tears. He'd known Megumi for a while, and always play like he was her rival. Always trying to be a big tough guy, when in reality...he felt something for her. Slowly, as not to scare her, he shook her shoulders. "Hey, Fox...wake up." Megumi stirred slightly at his touch but still didn't wake, her tears still falling. "OI! Fox! Get up!" Sano leaned in closer so he was practically nose to nose with her. Slowly Megumi opened her eyes, and gasped at what she saw. ' _Those eyes...there the same as in my dream...but, but how!? Am I still dreaming!?_ ' Sano noticed how her face paled at the sight of him, and it worried him slightly. "Megumi...are you ok?" Breaking out of her trance, she leaned back away from his face. "Oh...its you Rooster head...what are you- wait, what did you just say?" "Huh? Oh, I asked if you were ok" Megumi's eyes met his. "What did you call me?" Sano swallowed and blushed slightly "I called you Megumi..." Her eyes widened slightly. ' _He never calls me by my given name..._' Sano then stood upright and turned for the door. "It's past seven o'clock... I figured you wouldn't want to spend the night here in the clinic." Sano smiled to himself and walked out of the clinic. Megumi sighed and looked toward the door. ' _Its just a coincidence...nothing more...at least, that's what I think it is._' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin reached his apartment a short time later after picking up something to eat for Kaoru and him. Pulling into his parking spot, a sudden feeling hit him. ' _Something's not right...' _ Kenshin closed his eyes tight against the sudden feelings. The second his eyes closed though, a mass of images struck him. A body, no, a loved one, pinned to a wall. Screams, and blood...so much blood, and evil mimicking laughter. _' Too late...' _ the voice said. _' Your too late once again...' _"No....No...LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Kenshin brought his hands to his head in order to rid himself of the visions. He then brought his hands down to grip the steering wheel tightly, the flood of images threaten to tear him apart from the inside. Kenshin struggled to relate the images to something. The body pinned to the wall becoming the most frequent of the repeating images. "What's....going on!? Is this some kind of warning?!" Kenshin closed his eyes tight. Suddenly he saw a vision...of himself, with amber eyes, and a sword. Kenshin's eyes then opened instantly. Lavender eyes stared out into nothing in shock. " That...That was me...but how!? What the hell is going on here?" Before Kenshin could say another word, and ear piercing scream echoed through the night, and his heart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru woke in utter pain, her mind not functioning right. She looked around vision blurred. She could her heart beating in her ears. The sound becoming louder and louder by the second. Her body screamed in physical agony, and her mind screamed for help. Silent tears streamed down her face as she tried to sort through her thoughts. Her nightmare still fresh in mind did nothing to help her. Closing her eyes to try and calm her body, a flash of images ran through her mind. " What...is this?! I don't know what your trying to tell me!!" Kaoru watched as the images and scenes played before her eyes. Most of them repeats of dreams she'd had in the past. Dreams of an auburn hair man she had when she was a child, all flashing before her. But, a new vision appeared, a white hair man, with a watou in his hand, and a menacing smile playing a crossed his lips. Kaoru's eyes snapped open and her body shook with fright. "T-That looked like Enishi! But...how!?" Suddenly Kaoru registered the sound of a door opening. "Kenshin..?" Turning around to look toward the door she was grabbed from behind, a voice whispering in her ear. "Now...Now that you are at your critical point...its time to carry out what I have been planning, for my entire life, this life...and in the last!" Kaoru turned her head to look at her captors face. His menacing look, mimicking her visions. Kaoru's face became pale, all logic gone from her head, and her strength gone, she did the only thing she could do...Kamiya Kaoru screamed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin's heart spasm as he heard Kaoru's scream. "No..! KAORU!" Kenshin wasted no time in jumping out of his car and running up a fight of stairs. When he reached his floor he saw Sanosuke, Megumi, and Dr. Gensai staring into Kenshin apartment. Kenshin noticed the pale looks on there faces. Swallowing, he looked into the room, his stomach imminently rising to his throat. Blood was on the floor, and there were obvious signs of a struggle. Kenshin walked around his small living area noting the blood on the floor. "W-What happen...? Where's Kaoru!?" Kenshin looked at each of them, eyes pleading for an answer, something. Sanosuke stepped forward. "We heard Jou-chan scream...I met Dr. Gensai and Megumi out here...and this is what we saw..." Kenshin looked toward his balcony...and noticed it was open. "He kidnapped her...THE BASTERED TOOK HER!" Kenshin punched the wall with a force to cause the room to shake. He flopped down into his recliner and put his head in his hands. The locks had been ripped off the door, and he had gotten in and taken her. Kenshin swallowed trying to control the tears that threatened to escape. ' _Enishi...why? What's the point of all this!?_ ' Gensai took a sudden step forward. "Minna...there's something you all should know about Kaoru-chan...." Kenshin looked at Gensai, eyes wide. Sano looked at Megumi who shrugged, then to Kenshin. Before Gensai could begin to explain, a small gasp from behind them was heard. Yahiko stood in the door way staring into the room. "Kaoru!" Where is she!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Gensai looked at the young boy confused. "Yahiko-chan!? What are you doing out this late? Do your parents know where you are?" Sano looked at the boy and his eyes turned into a glare. "Your the brat who knocked me over the over day!" Yahiko shot a look at Sano. "Did not! You bumped into me you rooster!" Suddenly everyone was talking at one. Kenshin clenched his hands together in frustration, something deep inside of him surfacing. His mind was swimming with worry, concerns, questions, fright, and most of all, Kaoru safety. Suddenly all logic was gone from him as his mind snapped. "EVERYONE SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The room became quiet, as everyone turned toward Kenshin. He lifted his head to look at them...his eyes a mysterious amber. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- WAAAAAAAAA! Battousai's here! LoL...and the funny thing is...Kenshin doesn't even know what's going on! Ah, well another chapter finished. Sorry for the delay, I had to get used to my schedule with school and all. I've also had some personal problems arise . Sorry about this chapter being short after I told most of you in my not it was going to be long. After a few days of planning I decided just to write it and figure out where to leave off. Hope this cliffhanger is good enough for you all! Anyway enjoy the story. Next chapter in planning and I'll try to get it finished as soon as I can! OH! I was given a request by my best friend to advertise her fics. She's an Evangelion fan and a good writer. Please visit her fics and give them a read. "INSTRUMENTALITY-MISATO KATSURAGI" Story ID 754949, and, "HITODAMA" Story ID 753811 (her Pen Name is MizzMisatoKaji). Also...PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!! I just reached 30 reviews and I'm very happy! Well, till next time JA! =^.^= PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS!!

~Kawaii Ayame~


	8. Truths and Lies

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

CAUTION!!!~ This chapter and those from here on will contain spoilers from the New Kenshin OVA! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7 : Truths and Lies...

Sano stared down the angry man. Questioning in his eyes. ' _I've seen those eyes before...there the eyes of a man who would do anything to protect...he really is in love with Kaoru..._' Kenshin's breath ran ragged as he tried to calm his nerves. Never in his life had he lost control like that. Only is stepfather had ever seen him come close to it. Yahiko stepped forward. "Would someone mind telling me what happened to busu!?" Gensai leaned down next to the boy. "Yahiko-kun...we don't exactly know what happened yet...all we know is that Kaoru-chan's been kidnapped." Yahiko's eyes filled with rage. "He did it didn't he!?! He took her!!! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?! I'LL GET HIM!!" Sano held onto the boy as he flew into a rage. Kenshin's amber eyes widened at a sudden realization. "Yahiko...you know about Enishi?" Yahiko looked over at the amber eyed man and nodded. "Sure I do...all of her students know who he is...but I know what he does! I've seen it in her eyes. She thinks I'm to young to understand, that I really don't know what going on between her and her "boyfriend. Who are you anyway?" Gensai spoke before Kenshin could answer. "He's a new resident here...Yahiko-kun...has Kaoru told you anything that might be suspicious? Or have you noticed anything different about her in the last few weeks?" Yahiko pushed Sano away from him and straightened out his shirt. "Well...before my parents made me quit from taking her classes, I noticed she looked more tired than usual. She also wasn't as active and she had hard times breathing. Hmmm.." Yahiko stopped for a second to think back...a sudden memory arising...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Yahiko scrubbed the dojo floors for the 10th time that day. After attacking an unarmed student Kaoru made him stay after class to clean. "Stupid Busu...now I'll have to walk home cause I missed the bus..." Yahiko continued to scrub the floors until her sound of sobbing. Slowly, as to not make any noise he made his was to Kaoru's office, where the sound was coming from. Making sure she wasn't able to see him, he peeked through the slightly opened door. There he spotted Kaoru on the ground against the wall holding her arm. His eyes traveled down her arm to lie upon a blood red mark. ' What the hell is on her arm!?' He stood there for several more minutes trying to figure out what was wrong with his teacher before going back to his chore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"THE MARK!" Yahiko suddenly yelled. "She was in her office one day on the ground holding her arm! It had a blood red mark on it. She was crying and it looked like she was in pain..." Gensai's eyes widened. "How long ago was this?" Yahiko thought for a second before answering. "A week ago...right before my parents pulled me from her class..." Gensai turned to look at the other inhabitants of the room, his eyes holding a secret. "Gomen Minna...Kaoru-chan and I, we haven't been fully honest with you all." Megumi looked toward the doctor her face full a questions. ' _Gensai surely would of told me if Kaoru was ill...now that I think about it...I was never able to examine her when she came it. What's this all about...?_ ' Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, and Kenshin all held there eyes on Dr. Gensai, as he started to speak. "Its started...5 years ago...just after Kaoru's father pasted away...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~

__

"Kaoru-chan...? Are you here?" Dr. Gensai walked around the dojo looking for the young kendo instructor. ' I hope she's alright...she's been through so much in the last week' Gensai stopped in front of her door, hearing her sobs. "Kaoru-chan...?" No answer. Gensai sighed and walked in to see Kaoru lying on her futon crying. "Kaoru-chan...? Are you alright?" Kaoru looked up, with a frightened expression on her face. "Gensai...I..." The doctor looked over her from afar, is eyes traveling down to look at her arm, his eyes widening in fear. "Oh no...."

~ END FLASHBACK~

"Kaoru's father had died from a incurable disease. He had kept the illness a secret until he was on his death bed. If I would have know...I would of found a cure, but, by the time her told us...it was too late. Kaoru-chan went through an intense period of depression. She wouldn't eat, sleep or drink, her immune system weakened terribly" Gensai took a deep breath. It was time to tell them the truth about Kaoru. "A few months after his death Kaoru became ill, I thought it was due to her depression and her lack of eating. I didn't know how wrong I was, until I found her one day. She was in her room crying, on her arm was a blood red mark...the same marks that her father had." Gensai looked at everyone. Sanosuke was the first to say something. "J...Jou-chan's...dieing...?" Gensai regretfully nodded. "I was able to find a cure...but, the problem is money to get it here...its on the other side the world...and to get it here without damage, we need money." Yahiko looked down. "W-Why didn't she just ask for help!?" "She didn't want to trouble anyone...she saw it as her own problem...that is, until she met Enishi." Kenshin's eyes widened. "Enishi was giving her funding in return for dating him!" yelled Sano. Gensai shrugged. "I never knew much about Enishi, all I know is...he abused Kaoru. But, I don't understand why he would take her." Kenshin looked toward the window...the conversation taking place disappearing from his mind. ' _Why...why does this all seem so familiar...I feel like this isn't the first time I've lost her...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually Kenshin's apartment was cleaned, and everyone left. Kenshin laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. His mind lost in clouded thought. "None of this makes sense... Enishi isn't Tomoe's brother, Kaoru is dieing and has been kidnapped...Kaoru..." A lone tear fell from his eye. ' _Funny..._' he thought ' _Why am I crying...?_ ' Kenshin closed his eyes in order to rid himself of his thoughts. But, only dreams replaced those thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'Please...!

He was begging someone...he didn't know who, but he was pleading to someone, anyone.

' Don't take her away from me...she's all need...she's all I ever needed.'

He was weak and tired...he couldn't go on. But something was telling him to walk this path.

' I've been down this path before...but when...?'

His heart was barley beating, but something inside him made him continue his journey, a journey to a place he loved and knew.

He collapsed....into someone's arms. A sea of memories coming back to him.

"I don't want the Battousai to stay, I want you...the wanderer to stay.."

" A sword is a killing weapon..."

" I made a promise to return to her..."

"Thank you for everything...Sayonara.."

"I want to be able to share something with you...because we are husband and wife"

"What was the Hiten Mitsurugi school...?"

"Who was Himura Kenshin...?"

" Once again I couldn't even protect the one I truly loved..."

"Okaeri Nasai...Shinta...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin's eyes shot open, his dream still fresh in his mind. Where were all these dreaming coming from. ' _Are they coming from a past I had...?_ ' He shook his head. "Impossible..." Then...a thought struck Kenshin, his eyes widening. "Shinta...I, I remember my stepfather calling me that once...a long time ago, and he only called me by that name once, never again. Maybe he knows something I don't..." Kenshin looked at his clock on the wall and sighed. "It's past midnight...Kaoru's with that psycho...and there's not a single thing I can do!" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kenshin stood up and went to answer it. ' _If it's Sano...I swear I'll kill him... _' Kenshin opened the door, and sighed. "What the hell do you want...its past midnight..." To his surprise....a deep voice answered. "That's not a nice way to great the one who took care of you..." Kenshin eyes popped opened as he looked at the tall figure who was wearing his usual trademark cape. "HIKO!? I-I mean Father...What are you doing here!? HOW IN HELL DID YOU FIND ME!?!" Hiko just stepped past him and into the apartment, making a beeline to the fridge. Kenshin shut the door and followed. He could hear Hiko rummaging through his close to empty fridge. "Where's the sake...?" Kenshin fell at his father comment. " There is none...now, would you mind telling me why your here!?" Hiko turned toward Kenshin and tossed him a long thin package. Kenshin caught it and looked at it. "What's this?" "Open it and find out baka!" Kenshin walked into the living area and sat on the couch. Taking a deep breath he opened the package...his eyes resting on a sword. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru's senses began returning to her one by one. She was on a cold floor, she could feel her arms tied behind her back, and her legs tied at the ankles. She had trouble breathing, she was sore and tired...so very tired. ' _Why am I fighting him...why am I fighting all of this...?_ ' She opened her eyes slowly focusing on the figure sitting on a dirty couch not too far away. ' _Enishi...? What's going on? Who exactly are you after?_ ' Kaoru's mind wandered to the person who she thought would worry about her most. Would he find her? Would any of them come? A sob escaped her lips, along with a name...HIS name. " K-Kenshin..." Enishi opened his eyes and looked toward his pawn. "Your awake...good." He stood, walking toward her, the same menacing look staring at her. He stopped a good foot away from her. "You've been asleep for a while now, but now that your awake...I can finally finish my revenge." Kaoru looked up at him confused. "Revenge..? On who? Enishi, what's going on!?" He laughed, a twisted laughter. "Revenge on him of course. For what he did then...last time my plan faltered, but not this time!" Kaoru's mind was a jumble, she could barely make out what he was saying. ' _So...tired..._' Enishi noticed the blank expression on her face and smirked. ' _Good...in a few hours everything will be put into play...Battousai has no clue as to what's going on, he'll only be concerned for her. He'll be just as off balance as he was last time, but this time...he doesn't have his sword, or his skills. Not only that...I won't use just a mere puppet this time. Now Battousai...prepare for the ultimate Earthly Justice...._' Enishi eyed his watou in the corner and grinned in mere satisfaction. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin sat there eyeing the sword in utter confusion. "I-I don't understand..." Hiko sighed. "Of COURSE you don't, that's why I'm here, to explain everything to you." Kenshin tilted his head to one side in thought. "Explain..? Explain what?" Hiko smirked. "Explain to you who you really are..." Before Kenshin could get a word out Hiko lunged at him, a sword in hand. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Something inside Kenshin clicked, and the sound of metal meeting was heard. Hiko smirked with satisfaction. Kenshin opened is eyes slowly only to widen in surprise. In his hands he held the sword which laid against Hiko's "H-How did I, I don't remember picking it up!" Hiko sighed and then proceeded to bonk his "stepson" on the head with the hilt of his sword. "Idiot! It was pure reaction. YOU don't know any better." Kenshin stared at the sword, he then noticed the unique design. "The sharp and flat edges are reversed de gozaru! ' **_De gozaru!? _**Where the hell did that come from!? ' Hiko smirked ' _Already he's starting to regain his past mentality...but, I doubt he'll remember everything right now..._' Kenshin looked at his stepfather. "Your hiding something from me aren't you...?" Hiko glared, but inside he was smiling, he was going to enjoy this next part. " Why would I do that BAKA DENSHI!" "ORO!?" ' _Alright Kenshin, enough with the weird words... but, why does that one word sound so familiar?_ ' Hiko tried not to laugh as he looked as his stunned past pupil ' _Well...at least I've gotten as far as getting that stupid word out of him...I guess I have one option left..._' Hiko walked toward Kenshin sword drawn. Kenshin's hands clapped onto the hilt of the sword in his hand. " Uhhh....what are you planning to do to me..?" Hiko stopped right in front of him, eyes a solid stare. "Dream..." Kenshin barely had time to say anything, before the hilt of Hiko's sword crashed in a hard blow onto his. Kenshin was barely able to make out what Hiko was saying, as he slipped into an unconscious state. 

"Dream Shinta....all you haft to do is dream, and you'll know...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Hiko is da man!! Yes, I know I said only ONE person remembers the past, but I had to spice it up a bit by bringing in Hiko, you can't go wrong with Hiko ne? I believe Kenshin and Enishi's FIRST fight (yes there will be more than one) will be chapter 9, IF I get chapter 8 to come out the way I want it too. Chapter 8 will be mainly Kenshin's dreams, maybe one or two from Kaoru. I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry it took so long! School seems to be tying me up. PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS! Till Next time JA! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	9. Dreams of a Past

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

WARNING!!! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE NEW KENSHIN OVA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: Your Dreams and Mine....Revealing of a Past

Kenshin looked around, he rubbed his bruised head and sighed. "Where am I? This doesn't look ANYTHING like my apartment, or anyplace near there..." A soft wind blew, and Kenshin found himself staring at the sakura petals blowing in the wind. Suddenly, and odd white petal fell to the ground in front of him. Kenshin bent down and picked it up, looking at it curiously. "A white plum petal...?" 

"Kenshin..."

Kenshin turned around to see a women in a white kimono, with black hair, and dark eyes. Kenshin's eyes widened as he realized who it was. "Tomoe...what are you...I don't understand...why are you here? What's going on!?" Tomoe lifted her hand and held it out to him. "You'll understand soon enough anata...come...there isn't much time." Kenshin hesitated and looked at her. "Time..? Tomoe, I really don't get what's going on here. I have to save Kaoru from that mad man!" Tomoe took a step closer. "Then come with me...if you don't, you'll only be failing her. You've lost her once Kenshin, don't make that same mistake again." Kenshin's eyes widened again ' _So, I have lost her before..._' Kenshin swallowed and took Tomoe's hand. "Close your eyes..." Kenshin sighed and did as he was told. In the back of his mind...he started to hear a voice, a very familiar voice.

' You finally decide to remember...?' 

' Who are you...?'

'I'm your other half...the part of you that has been suspended here when you died...'

' I died...? When..'

' You baka...The Meiji Era...'

' Meiji...? This doesn't make any sense...tell me who you really are!' 

' Hitokiri, Hitokiri Battousai...' 

Kenshin opened his eyes and found himself in an open field. Across from him was a figure. The figure stepped out of the shadows, and Kenshin gasped. It was him, only he was covered in blood, his hair was tied high up on his head, he held a sword, and was staring back at him with glowing amber eyes. Battousai began to speak.

"I'm what you left behind....I'm what you need to save her..."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "How do you know about Kaoru!?"

Battousai smirked. "You want to know...I'll show you..."

Before Kenshin could blink, Battousai ran at him, sword glowing the moonlight, eyes bright as the sun. Everything ran in slow motion as Battousai brought down his sword, only, Kenshin felt no pain. What he felt...was unbelievable, Battousai was merging with him. When Kenshin opened his eyes for the second time he found himself standing the middle of a street in the Meiji era. He looked at himself, and noticed his clothes were different. Instead of the pair of jeans and blue shirt he had met Tomoe in, he was now in a white hakama, and a magenta gi...with a sword at his side. 

' **Do you remember any of this? This street..? This fog**_?' _

' No...I don't...should I?'

' **Just wait, and you'll see...** '

Kenshin felt himself walking down the street. After a moment or so, the sound of hurried footsteps was heard coming up behind them. Then, a voice, a voice that Kenshin loved...

" MATTE! Hitokiri Battousai!"

Kenshin turned around. "Oro..?" So some reason, Kenshin realized it wasn't really him saying the words, he was watching, watching the memory play by play. 

' _That's Kaoru! What, what is she doing here!? _'

Battousai sighed. ' **Just sit back and watch...that's all you have to do...**'

Kenshin sighed. He watched the events of his first so called meeting with Kaoru. He saw her capture by Jih'ne, and how she broke his Shinoipo. He saw the meeting of Yahiko, and Sano, and how they all became friends. The battle's with Shisho and Enishi. He saw his entire life in what seemed to be a second. Battousai led him to a river bank. He stared out into the water. 

__

' This is were I left her....for Kyoto...I remember...'

****

' That's not the only time you left her here' 

__

' Huh...? What, what do you mean...!?' 

But, he got no answer from Battousai. He found himself looking down the road, this wasn't Battousai showing him, he was there watching. A tattered figure came around the corner. Himself? Again? He heard a gasp and looked in the other direction. '_KAORU!?_' A much older looking Kaoru came into sight, but, there was something different about her. She looked weak, and sick. His eyes finally laid on the marks that marred her skin. His eyes widened. His former self came closer, and time stopped. He too, was marred by the blood red marks. Kenshin watched as his former self fall into a crying Kaoru's arms. 

"Okaeri Nasai...Shinta..."

Kenshin stepped closer to the moment. Had he really lived this? His eyes closed as with a will of there own...and he felt himself speak...along with his former self...

"Tadamia...Kaoru..."

He was falling, he felt the wind take his body. A numbing sensation occurred on his face. Lifting his hand to his face, he felt his cheek was no longer smooth, but, rough. 

" **Your, scar....OUR scar...Now, you should remember everything. How to fight, how to win...and how to save her...**"

Kenshin could vaguely make out the final moments of his past life. She was musing to him, comforting him. His body fell into a state of relaxation. The scar was gone...he was at peace. 

"It finally disappeared...yokkata..."

Her tear fell upon his face, no longer cursed. He was complete as sleep claimed his body...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin's eyes shot open. His face was moist with tears. He was laying in his bed. Sitting up he looked around. He looked into the mirror on the wall across from him. The scar....it was there. His eyes widened and he ran out into the living room, coming face to face with Hiko. "You...you knew.." Hiko nodded. "I knew that you had forgotten, and I knew that there would be a time that you would need to remember. He merged with you didn't he?" Kenshin nodded. Once again, he was with his counterpart....Battousai. "The disease Kaoru has...it's the one I gave her...she carried it over into this life. But, Master...there are still something's I don't understand. Why is Tomoe not related to Enishi? And...why is it that Enishi wants Kaoru?" Hiko sat down on Kenshin's couch. "I've been watching Enishi...since they day I remembered everything myself. Enishi from birth into this life, knew everything about the old life he had. His revenge on you failed last time didn't it? That's what he is trying to accomplish now....complete revenge on you. There's more to it then that....and that is what you have to figure out. As with Tomoe and Enishi not being related...Enishi doesn't consider this times Tomoe to be his Nee-san. They were never related in this time...thus, he doesn't even really know she exists. He wants his Nee-san from the past here. Enishi is still living in the past. " Kenshin eyes looked toward Sakabatou who rested in the corner. "How did you find it?" Hiko smirked. "Lost of searching and bribing...I'm surprised I found it, but, I knew you wouldn't fight without it." Kenshin stood and walked toward the sword. Picking it up, he let the familiar weight rest in his hand. "Do you still remember how to fight?." Kenshin grinned. "Hai Master...Hai..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark, all she could do was hear. The sound of swords clashing rang in her ears. 

"PLEASE! Stop! Leave me alone!" Kaoru crumpled to the floor. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. Images from the past and present mixed together. She couldn't tell what was real or not. Her minds eye flashed images of Kenshin. Her eyes widened. "Kenshin!?" He body shook with pain and confusion. She saw herself, with Kenshin laying on her lap next to a river. Tears fell from her face onto his. 

' _What's going on!? KENSHIN!_'

She watched as her body crumpled on top of his. Time stopped and Kaoru found herself staring at the dead couple. Was this her life? Was this how they had died back then. Together? Was this how they were going to die in this time too. Her body burned, the same burning and pain that occurred then. Her heart beat became louder, and louder, till it seemed to explode in her ears. Then...she screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enishi jumped at the shrill scream that filled the small room. His eyes darted toward Kaoru. "NO! She can't be remembering! It's too soon!" Enishi then realized something. "No...she may be remembering, but her thoughts are over lapping. Ha...she's going insane. At this rate her body will suffer its last convulsion right in front of Battousai's eyes. He'll see how his infecting her with this disease will do to her.." He grinned evilly as he watched Kaoru's body being thrown into a state of more convulsions. Enishi stood and walked toward the door. "Now...it's time to call Battousai to his first and final battle...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ORO!!" Kenshin rubbed his head. "MASTER! That hurt...didn't I get enough of this in the past?" Hiko sighed. "NO! Your out of shape and practice...until you can pull of a PERFECT Kuzu Ryu Sen...were going to tear this apartment into shreds!" Kenshin face faulted. "BUT I JUST MOVED IN!!" Hiko took a step toward him. "Now listen I-" Hiko stopped and his eyes widened. "DUCK KENSHIN!" Kenshin did as he was told as a dagger whizzed by his head and into a wall. Standing up he took a defense position and looked around. "Its gone...I can't sense any kenki.. " Sheathing his sword he walked over to the dagger, attached to it was a letter. His violet eyes widened. Tearing the dagger off the wall he read the note.

__

Battousai,

If you want to see your true love alive and well...meet me on the roof tops of the old abandoned building 3 blocks down tonight at midnight. Bring who ever you choose to watch you die. Don't worry, I know your confused...soon...everything will be revealed, and you will face TRUE earthy justice!

Kenshin's violet eyes flared amber for a moment, then was gone. Battousai was waking inside him. The calling for protecting Kaoru beckoning for him to be released. Kenshin looked toward the clock. 7:32pm it read. Kenshin looked toward Hiko. "I have to fight him tonight....Master..." Kenshin got down on his knee's and bowed low to his master. "Please continue to train Sessha...this unworthy one needs your guidance in order to save her..." Hiko smirked. "Off your knees baka denshi...lets begin!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sano stood outside the clinic staring into the window. He had to talk to her, ever since that afternoon in the clinic...and the dreams. Oh the dreams. Every night he dreamt about her, and his past, or what he thought was his past. Sano went to knock on the door when Megumi burst through it. Sano's head met the door. "Sano!? Oh my god! You HAVE to help me!" Sano shook his head and then stood up. "Whoa...slow down Megumi. What's going on..?" Megumi took a deep breath. "I just got a letter from Kaoru's kidnapper! We have to find her NOW! She's dieing Sano! DIEING!" Sano's eyes widened. "WHAT!? How do you know!?" Megumi clenched her fists. "BAKA! Didn't you hear a word Dr. Gensai said?! If Kaoru suffers anymore she could die! The disease is bad enough, but to aggravate it with mental and physical trauma could kill her!" Sano grabbed her hand and started running toward the apartments. "Where are we going!?" "TO TELL KENSHIN!" Sano and Megumi made it the Kenshin's door in less than 5 minutes. Sano started to bang on the door. "Kenshin!! OPEN UP NOW!" Kenshin opened the door looking confused. "Oro...? Sano...uhh...I'm kind of busy, would you mind asking for money some other time?" Sano pushed Kenshin back into the room. "You have to find Enishi and save Kaoru NOW!" Kenshin looked at him confused, the looked down. "I got a letter from Enishi...I'm fighting him tonight..." Sano punched him in the stomach. "FIGHTING HIM!? Kenshin are you CRAZY!? DO you know what damage he could do to you!?" Kenshin looked back up at Sano, his face reflecting no pain. "What the..." Sano began. Kenshin stood up and looked at him. "Sano...trust me. I'm stronger than you think. You'll figure it all out soon. I-I want you and Megumi to come with me tonight." Sano smirked. "Good...cause I was going to come whether you asked me too or not." Megumi stepped forward. "Same here! Who knows what condition Kaoru could be in right now. I've got Gensai ordering the medicine she needs from over seas..." Kenshin's eyes widened. "Miss Megumi! How-how are you going to pay for it!? Isn't the cost of the medicine the whole thing that started this!?" Megumi looked down. "Dr. Gensai and I pulled together some money together along with help from Miss Tae...were not making Kaoru repay us though..." Kenshin smiled "Miss Megumi...I thank you." Hiko coughed. "Kenshin...you don't have much time.." Kenshin nodded and looked back at Sano. "Come back here at 11:30pm...well leave then..." Sano and Megumi nodded and walked out the door. Kenshin turned toward the clock. '_Kaoru...please, hold on....I won't lose you again...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five figures climbed up a set of old stairs to the top of the building. The wind blew hard as leaves flew among the sky. A man waits at the top. A girl in a huddle on the ground next to him. The sound of an old door opening gets the mans attention. A tall man with a muscular body enters first. Followed by another tall male with tall hair. Then, a young boy, a women enters after him carrying a case. Final a man with red hair flying in the wind and a cross shaped scar. The last shadows who had been waiting on the roof steps forward. Whit hair being blown about. On his face, a smirk composed of pure evil. 

"Welcome Battousai..." an evil and madding smile.

"True earthly justice begins now..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- FINALLY!! GAHHH!! School is really getting in the way of my finishing this. Also, this chapter took a while since I didn't really have a chance to pre-write it. I hope this chapter pleases you all. If not, ill probably rewrite it. But, for now, I'll leave it as it is now. Also, I hope this chapter made a little sense. AND all secrets will be revealed as Kenshin vs. Enishi 1st round begins! Be expecting a cliffhanger maybe! PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS! Till Next Time Ja! =^.^= 

~Kawaii Ayame~

YATTA!! 40 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! =^.^=


	10. The fight for You

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

WARNING!!! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE NEW KENSHIN OVA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: The first battle to save you...

Kenshin glared down the white haired man. His mind filling with thoughts of the last Earthly Justice. The fight, the puppet of Kaoru...he could have died then and there. Kenshin then noticed the hunched shadow behind Enishi. Enishi grinned. "Want to know what it is?" he asked. Enishi moved back and grabbed the figure by the hair and tossed it into the light. Kenshin's eyes widened. "KAORU!" Kenshin started to make his way toward her, but Enishi's voice stopped him. "Get any closer Battousai and I'll kill her right now..." he shot a glare toward Megumi. "That goes for the fox doctor as well..." Megumi stepped forward. "Do you have any idea what your doing to her!?" Enishi laughed. "Of course I do...and it's all for revenge..." Megumi held her head high. "Revenge for what?" Enishi shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough..." he then looked toward Kenshin and smirked. "Care to take a closer look at her?" Enishi picked up Kaoru again by her hair, this time in the light. Kenshin gasped at what he saw. Dried blood rested against her lips, and the blood red marks stood out clearly over her body. There were more than he had expected. Her face was deathly pale, and her eyes were practically glazed over. She was shaking and murmuring words to herself. Kenshin kept the tears and rage in his heart from surfacing, but, all he could do was stare in disbelief at what was before him. "She's practically gone insane Battousai...and soon..." all Enishi could do was smirk in satisfaction. Hiko stood with his arms crossed examining Kaoru carefully...his eyes widened at a sudden realization. '_She can't think straight...that's why it appears that she's going insane. She's having memories of the past, put there getting jumbled with things that are happening now. If Kenshin doesn't hurry and get her to remember...insanity will kill her before the disease does...' _"KENSHIN!" Kenshin turned around to look at Hiko. Hiko stepped toward him. "Right now...don't worry about winning the fight..." Kenshin looked at Hiko confused. "But-but Master-" "KENSHIN! Just do what I say. Don't worry about winning the fight yet, worry about getting her to remember. Enishi's physical and mental damage to her has caused her to remember parts of her past, but, their entwining with what's going on now. Thus, the reason she appears to be going insane...save her from insanity first, and from the disease later..." Enishi glared toward the two figures. "STOP YOUR PLOTTING! She's in too deep now to be brought back to reality Battousai! Your going to watch her die a painful death..!" Kenshin look at Kaoru who was again on the ground. He tried to make out what she was saying, but he couldn't see her lips. "Stop your fooling around Battousai..." Enishi pointed his watou at him. "...and lets finish this!" Enishi kicked Kaoru out of the way. "Jou-chan..." Megumi eyed Sano, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to run out to her as much as I do...but...we can't risk it Sanosuke..." Sano nodded slightly and turned toward the two figures standing in the middle of the roof top. Kenshin took one last look at Kaoru before getting into stance. Enishi grinned. "It ends here Battousai!" Enishi ran at Kenshin full speed. And all that could be heard was the sound of swords clashing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru could barely make out the words being said around her. She was hearing things that sounded out of place. Pain. Pure pain is what she felt. She felt when Enishi tossed her to the cement ground, and when he held her up by her hair. She could vaguely see the two figures clashing against each other. Her body felt weak, and demanded rest. She was trying to reach him with words, but he didn't seem to hear her. She didn't know what the words meant, but, she knew he would tell her and help her. Finally, she fell into a state of numbness, as she continued to mouth the words to him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaoru-chan...." 

Kaoru opened her eyes, she was laying in a field of Sakura petals. "Where-where am I?"

"Kaoru-chan...."

Kaoru stood up, although her body protested her not too. "Who...who's there"

"There's no need to be concerned with who I am Kaoru-chan...all you need to know is that I'm here to help you..."

Kaoru looked around and still saw no one. Images continued to overlap inside her brain. She crumpled to the ground once again. "Please....help me..."

"Close your eyes..."  
  
Kaoru did as she was told and closed her eyes. Suddenly all the mixed images were gone. All she could see was him. His hair, his eyes, his face. It was all him. "Kenshin..." She reached a hand out to him. "I need you...please...help me..." He smiled at her, that famous smile. He reached his hand out toward hers. 

"Don't worry Koishii...I'll help you. Soon...it will all be clear..."

She smiled as their hands slowly came toward each other. But, before they could touch, a swift pain took her breath away. All the over lapping images returning. "Kenshin!?" Nothing..."KENSHIN!? Help!" He was gone. Kaoru felt her body being thrown into another state of convulsions. The images becoming more demanding, the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears returning. This time the shaking was more painful. Kaoru's eyes burst open as she proceeded to scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The loud scream seemed to freeze time. Enishi and Kenshin, who were in the middle of there battle and slightly battered, halted in mid rush to look at Kaoru. Hiko stared in awe, as Sano stared in disbelief. Yahiko tried to make a dash out to her, but was stopped by a wide eyed Megumi. Enishi smirked and watched the fun. Kenshin's face showed pure shock as he watched the one he loved most suffer a cruel fate. She was shaking and screaming out random things. Most of them being his name. Kenshin dropped his sword and ran toward her. Enishi grinned. "Try as you might to calm her Battousai....it's too late. She has no sanity left within her. Just let her die..." Kenshin ignored his words and knelt next to her. "Kaoru..." he reached out to touch her only to watch her back away in fear. ' _Please Koishii...let me help you...._' Kenshin then gathered her into his arms. Kaoru began thrashing out and trying to get away. Kenshin held her tighter. He listened to the things she was crying out, half of them not making sense. Her tremors worsened. Her voice became soft, barely audible, and her body became cold. She began to murmur the same thing over and over again. Kenshin listened carefully. 

"Okaeri Nasai. . .Okaeri Nasai. . .Okaeri Nasai. . .Okaeri Nasai .....Shinta. . ."

His eyes widened. The last time they were together, when he came home. This was the memory that was over lapping in her mind. But, she couldn't remember how it ended. Kenshin smiled softly and pulled her closer to him, ignoring the tremor's that ran through her body, and whispered to her. 

"Tadamia. . .Kaoru. . ."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she heard those words. She found herself in a different place, him in her arms, laying on a river bank. "It finally disappeared..." she whispered. "Yokkata.... " A tear fell from her cheek onto his. She was tired and weak. Finally her body could stand no more, and she collapsed on top of her one true love. She saw him in her mind, reaching out to her, smiling. "We'll be together again someday Koishii..." A tear ran down her face. Suddenly a voice whispered into her ear. "I'm here...I'm here to save you Koishii....come back to me...please..."

Kenshin waited patiently to see how she would react. He felt a drop of moister go through his shirt, followed by another, and another, beating on his chest in a rhythm. Kenshin moved Kaoru up to look at her face. Wet sapphire met amethyst, and she smiled. "Kenshin.." she murmured. She threw her arms around her neck and hugged him tightly. Her shaking was still noticeable, but not as bad as before. "Kenshin...I know...I remember everything! You came home, and....and you died..." She cried harder than ever before. "You died in my arms!" Kenshin stroked her hair and smiled. "Kaoru-koishii...its alright....we found each other again didn't we...?" She nodded into his shoulder, and continued to cry pure relief. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megumi, Sanosuke and Yahiko looked at the moment in confusion. Suddenly Sano's eye's widened. ' _So....the dreams I've been having..._' Hiko stepped forward and cleared his throat. "We were all reincarnated from the Meiji to this time when we died. And now its about damn time we all remember what our lives were back then...." 

Enishi started at the couple in front of him in anger. "No...NO!! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU AGAIN BATTOUSAI!!" Kenshin looked up at Enishi with a glare. "Give up...you have no way to win...now that I have her back." Enishi smirked. "Oh...I believe your forgetting one little detail Battousai...." Kaoru suddenly began to cry out in pain. Kenshin's eyes widened at turned toward her. ' _The disease! She's still suffering...and with out that medicine Dr. Gensai's trying to get...she'll die! _' Kenshin stood up cradling Kaoru in his arms. "No matter what, you won't win...I'm going to take Kaoru to get that cure...and rid her of this damn disease forever!" Enishi laughed. "I don't think so...." Enishi ran at them and a deadly pace. Time turned to slow motion as Kenshin's eyes widened. He couldn't see where Enishi was! Kenshin held the trembling Kaoru closer to him. Suddenly he felt a weight rush into him, knocking him to the ground, and Kaoru sliding out of his arms. "K-Kaoru!!" Enishi now stood beside her and picked her up by her hair once again. "Dare to attack now?" Enishi smirked and threw Kaoru a distance away from them. Sano couldn't take anymore, he loved Kaoru as a sister and would protect her. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Sano's ken-ki could be felt as he stood next to Kenshin. "Sano....Please, back down. You can't win." Sanosuke shot a glance at Kenshin. "We have to get her back....without that cure Kenshin..." Kenshin gave him a look. "I know Sano...but YOU don't remember how to fight yet...not to mention even back then your defense was weak." Sano shot another look at his red headed friend. Not backing down he looked toward Enishi. "I knew it....I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE FROM THE BEGINNING!!!! I should have thrown your ass out the first time I had seen Jou-chan with those injuries!!"  
Enishi laughed. "Injuries? Well...its not my fault she was a klutz. You can't blame me for bruises and cuts. Like she's said...she could have fallen down a flight of stairs." Enishi then turned toward the buildings stair case that led down from the roof. He turned and gave Kenshin a menacing smile. Kaoru turned cold. "Kenshin!!" Before Kenshin could react and Kaoru could finish her scream, Enishi threw her into the stair well and slammed the door shut. Locking it, he took the key and placed it into his pocket. Megumi stepped forward once again. "YOU SICK MAN! How could you just throw her around like that!?" Enishi ignored her comment and looked toward Kenshin. His eyes were wide...and he was unfocused, too surprised by Enishi's actions to do anything. Enishi smirked. '_Now.' _he thought. With fast speed Enishi ran toward Kenshin. Hiko eyes widened in surprise.' _What is he doing...!? _' Then Hiko noticed just how close to the edge of the building Kenshin was. "KENSHIN!!!" But before Kenshin or anyone could move, Enishi was right in Kenshin face, knocking him over the end of the roof. Before he began to fall, he heard Enishi's voice in his ear. "She'll be mine, and after I've had her she'll die.....this time, I'll make sure she's dead, and I'll make sure you die as well...." Then there was nothing but the cries from his friends, as he fell 20 stories into the dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- HAHAHAHA!! Cliffhanger!! Don't you just love 'em? Anyway..sorry about the long a waited update. I went on vacation to California and just recently got back. I've got soooooo much make-up work to do! !! Anyway...what will be the fate of our dear Kenshin? What will happened to poor sick Kaoru? I'll try and get out the next chapter soon. I'll probably be up all night tonight doing working on it. I just saw "The Ring" today....*shudder* Nightmares are a possibility if I go to bed LOL!! ^^() (PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS!!) Well, Till Next Time! JA! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	11. Believing In You

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

WARNING!!! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE NEW KENSHIN OVA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10: Believing In You

' _Its so dark. . .where, where am I? _' 

A sob. 

"Perhaps he's the one who can set me free..."

A voice....HER voice.

' _Kaoru...Kaoru, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't set you free like you wanted. Enishi has finally won. Koishii, I'm sorry I had to break my promise, about us being together again. I tried...but, all I did was hurt you. And now. . .now.............I'll lose you forever..._ '

He could feel himself falling. But, it wasn't the fast breath taking fall he thought it would have been. It was slow, and easy. Closing his eyes he looked back on the memories he cherished.

' _I didn't ask for the Battousai to stay...I want you, the wander to stay..._'

' _STOP!!! Kenshin....please, don't go back to being....a man slayer..._'

' _A sword is a killing weapon....which is why I believe in Kaoru-dono's honest ways..._' 

' _Thank you for everything, but, I'm a wanderer Miss Kaoru, and it's time for me to wander again....Sayonara..._ '

' _Promise me Kenshin...That after all this is over we can go back to Tokyo together... _'

' _Okaeri Nasai Shinta..._'

' _Tadamia....Kaoru..._' 

With the final thought. Kenshin's eyes closed, as he welcomed his fate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her head hurt, her eyes hurt, she couldn't breath. How many things could be wrong with one person all at the same time? She could barely make out the shapes around her, none of them she recognized. Her mind flashed back to when she had been thrown into the stair well. She hurt Hiko's cry to Kenshin to look out, and the cries from every one else. What had happened? Was Kenshin alive? Was he coming to safe her...or was she doomed to this hell for the rest of her life? She lifted her head slightly as she heard footsteps descending a flight of stairs. She made out Enishi's shape as he came to rest in the arm chair not to far from the couch she was laying on. She found her voice again. "What is it you want with me!?" The yell was weak and not even threatening to him, he raised his lips into a smirk. "You remember the past...you figure it out." Kaoru tried to get into a sitting position but was too weak to do so. "This is still all about your sister right? She's alive...do you hear me!? SHE'S ALIVE!" Enishi laughed. The noise startled Kaoru, she tried to regain part of her focus to see the look on her face. "That person...is NOT my sister. We were born separate in this life, and thus...she is not the Nee-san I loved and tried to avenge then. I will never have her back, and it all HIS fault. I will complete the revenge I failed to complete back then!" Kaoru shook her head. "This is madness Enishi! Madness!" Suddenly she felt his hand clamp around her wrist. "There's more Kaoru. This time is not only about revenging her, but also about this..." Kaoru felt his lips connect with hers. Her instincts told her to push away, and she tried, but in her weak state made no difference. When he finally ended the kiss Kaoru proceeded to try and get up a run. She got to her feet and made a slow dash to the door. "YOUR NOT GOING ANY WHERE!" Enishi's voice echoed through the room. Grabbing both her hands he brought her down hard on the concrete floor beneath them and pinned her below him. "Don't you see Kaoru? You should have been mine! Why. . .WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HIM!?" Kaoru let her tears flow. "Why did I choose Kenshin? In this life and in the past? WHY!? Because I love him! He gave me back the love I had lost...he protected me! He rescued me from YOU! Now...and then!" Enishi rolled his eyes. "He's not here to save you know is he? If he really loved you, he would have mustered the strength from back then to jump back up to the roof." Kaoru eyes widened. "You-you threw him off the roof..? You monster!!!" Enishi silenced her with a rough kiss. Kaoru tired to break away, but images began running through her mind once more. She was in the same position in her thoughts as she was now. The memories of Enishi's physical abuse to her last time over came her mind, and her ability to do anything. She wasn't even aware of Enishi stripping her of her clothes...but before she could pass out, she heard his voice in her ear. "Your mine now...I'll make sure you never again awake sane..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a bright light. ' I'm dead...I must be...' but then...a smell caught him off guard. ' White Plum...? Tomoe....?' Kenshin's eyes slowly focused and he saw above him the face of Tomoe. "He's coming around..." Kenshin blinked and looked around slowly. "W-What happened...?" Sano stepped forward. "Enishi pushed you off the roof remember?" Kenshin nodded slightly, but, was still confused. "If...I fell off a roof and fell over 10 stories...shouldn't I be dead?" Sano smirked. "Right after you fell I ran down the fire escape off the roof. I made it to the ground just before you did and caught you...but, you were unconscious. Megumi insisted we bring you here, and well...here you are." Kenshin looked over at Tomoe. "What brings you here Tomoe?" Tomoe smiled. "I saw your friends running you to he clinic and I decided to follow o make sure your alright. I also had to give you this..." Tomoe pointed to a box in the corner. "Its yours I believe...Hiko-san brought it over a while ago and I never had a chance to give it to you." Kenshin eyed the box in the corner. He then looked around. "Speaking of Hiko....where is he?" Yahiko yawned and shrugged. After you fell of the roof Hiko took off after Enishi, I think he has a plan or something in mind." Kenshin sat up immediately at the sound of Enishi's name. "Enishi!! Where is he!? Where did he take Kaoru?!?!" "Whoa! Kenshin....calm down, that's where Hiko went remember?" Sano helped Kenshin lay back down. Tomoe tilted her head to the side and looked at Kenshin. "Who's Kaoru?" Megumi put a hand on her shoulder. "Long story Tomoe-san...gomen." Tomoe waved it off, and then proceeded to gather her belongings. Before she walked out the door she turned toward Kenshin. "Whatever it is that's going on Kenshin, I hope it all turns out well..." And with that Tomoe walked out of the clinic, along with the others occupying the room. Kenshin put his hand over his face and sighed. Why...why hadn't he seen Enishi's attack coming. ' _I'm not focused...I hesitated about going after Kaoru, and knew just when to hit me. How am I supposed to save her...if I can't even find the strength to fight as I did the first time?_ ' Kenshin stared up at the ceiling trying to control his emotion, the sound of a door opening brought him back down to earth. Hiko's large form entered the small room and he stood next to Kenshin's bed. " The old warehouse...downtown, that's where he's taken her." Kenshin's eyes widened. 

"When?" 

"Tomorrow night..." 

"Tomorrow night?! It might be too late by then!! We have to go now! I have to save her!!"

"SHUT-UP BAKA DENSHI!" Kenshin promptly closed his mouth and slowly sat up. Hiko turned around and made his way to the door. Stopping short he turned around. "Come to me in the morning when your feeling better, the clearing by the park...you want to save her? You have to learn how to fight once again..." Kenshin watched Hiko's form leave as he held the blanket covering him in a fist. "Enishi....I swear, If you have dared touch her....I'll kill you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru looked around, her world dark and baron. Cold, she turned her tired body over. Her sense's were numb...he breathing came shallow and slow. Her illness spread throughout her body draining her life slowly. She wanted to open her eyes, but, something kept her from doing so. Finally she gathered the strength and opened one eye. Enishi was asleep on the couch, as she...was naked on the cold floor. She opened her other eye and looked at her self. ' _There....here and there....all over me...these cursed marks...these damn marks....these damn...._' Tears...realization. It flooded her mind now. He was never coming, he was dead, and now...soon, the disease would kill her. ' _Never again....I thought I had found him, but never again, I don't want to be reborn, I don't ever want to live again, I don't ever want to love again.... if it means I have to live like this then let me die...Let me die..._' Kaoru's body found it could no longer take this demanding torture...and slipped itself, and Kaoru...into a coma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin wiped the sweat from his brow and closed his eyes. After train for almost 6 full hours Hiko let him take a break. He laid down on the grass in the shade of a tree, and let his thoughts wander. '_ Kaoru, I'm coming....please....don't give up yet._ _I won't let it end this way..._' Kenshin stood and went to meet Hiko back in the clearing. Hiko saw his form and yelled a command. " All you have left to re-learn is the succession technique...last time, learning this almost killed you...so you better be ready for this!!!!" Kenshin nodded and listen to Hiko talk about the attack. When he was finished he himself performed it on a near by tree. "Now....attack me with the Kuzu Ryu Sen..." Kenshin lifted and eyebrow. "But...I thought I was.." "JUST DO IT!!!" Sweat dropping, Kenshin nodded as Hiko spoke. "If you Kuzu Ryu Sen, can beat my Kuzu Ryu Sen...then the final attack is learned." Kenshin's face turned serious as he took stance against his master. The sound of metal then echoed through the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~ Well.....its...been a while hasn't it?? I've had MAJOR writers block for this story, and finally I've snapped out of it. Leave me a review please! ^^ PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS!! Till Next Time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


End file.
